The Ties That Bind
by AylaWilson16
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma both endure many horrors under Frieza's rule. Their suffering only forces them to find solace in each other. It's just a matter of time until Frieza finds out...and uses them against each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! So thanks to Team Four Star I am now an even bigger fan of DBZ than I was before. In short, it's time for me to write a DBZ fanfic! Ok so this is going to be an AU kind of story…Goku never made it to Earth and Frieza took over the planet and purged it of resources and took human slaves. One of them being Bulma Briefs. A different take on how they came to be and a more detailed account of what Vegeta went through during the twenty years under Frieza's rule. Of course all reviews are welcome but I DO ask that if anyone offers criticisms PLEASE explain how I can improve my story. I would really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the canon characters.**

**Warning: story contains lemons and dark subject matter**

Bulma sighed heavily, her eyes narrowed and focused on the device before her. Her hands were steady as she attempted to add the last detail to make her invention work. The small, silver utensils she held in her hands glared harshly under the white overhead lights.

"Just a little more…" she whispered softly, afraid that the slightest movement would tamper with the object's sensitive mechanics.

Looking over her shoulder, another scientist observed. Beads of sweat were beginning to form on his orange reptilian skin.

"Merda…kind of hard to concentrate when you're breathing down my neck," Bulma whispered snidely, eyes still trained on the job at hand.

Merda gulped and took a few steps back, rubbing his hands together nervously.

After a few more moments of silence, Bulma sat up and let out a sigh of relief. Placing the utensils down, she turned to look at the thin wirey scientist.

"While you're over there could you bring me the wrench? I think this side needs tightening before we run some tests." She said, calmly removing her blue leather gloves.

Merda nodded and retrieved the wrench. Handing it to Bulma he added quietly,"It's amazing we were able to isolate the utonium core before we…" Merda suddenly stopped and was looking past Bulma. She raised an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder.

"When you worms are done playing scientist, Frieza demands a full report." Vegeta said, smirking. The Saiyan was casually leaning against the door frame, lean arms crossed over his chest.

Bulma rolled her eyes and took the wrench from Merda's hand. As she was tightening a loose nut on the side, she could still feel those ebony eyes boring into her.

"Alright monkey, you've delivered your message. Now leave us be…or would you rather explain to Frieza that we are behind schedule because of _you?_" Bulma said looking up at the Saiyan with annoyance.

Vegeta glared back at her, fists clenching. Merda stood in silence. He wouldn't dare do anything. He feared the Saiyans almost as much as Lord Frieza himself.

"Woman you WILL show me respect," Vegeta said, taking a menacing step towards the pair.

Bulma set the wrench down and turned her turquoise eyes to him.

"Or you'll WHAT?"

Merda took a tentative step back. He did NOT want to get mixed up in this. Bulma, as though reading his mind, told him to go report to Lord Frieza. Merda looked hesitantly at her and Vegeta. Bulma smirked, her eyes never leaving Vegeta.

"Go on Merda…I can handle the _monkey."_ She said adding emphasis on the last word. Merda nodded and ran swiftly out the door, placing as much room between himself and the angered Saiyan as possible. Now the pair was alone in the lab.

Vegeta approached the woman before him, his fists at his side. Bulma returned the glare and rose from her seat.

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans and you _will_ treat me as such _woman,"_ Vegeta uttered darkly, a few feet from Bulma. She straightened up to her full height, scowling at the Saiyan.

"You're no better than any other scum serving under Frieza." She said through gritted teeth.

Vegeta uttered a low growl and moved even closer, stopping only mere inches from the woman. They stood practically chest to chest, staring daggers at each other in complete silence.

Suddenly Vegeta grabbed the back of Bulma's head, crashing her lips to his. He tangled his fingers into her teal colored hair. Bulma threw her arms around his stocky neck and deepened the kiss. She felt his hands quickly run down her curves, tearing down the front her constricting lab coat. She grabbed a fistful of his ebony hair and began attacking his exposed neck. Vegeta groaned as he grabbed her full breasts through the navy blue uniform. Bulma moaned huskily, gripping the waistband of his pants and pulling them down enough to free the Saiyan's engorged member. Vegeta quickly unzipped her matching navy blue pants as he nipped her ear. Picking Bulma up, and wrapping her legs around his waist he slams her into a nearby wall.

Bulma gasped loudly when Vegeta thrust into her. She raked her fingernails up his back, tightening her thighs around his waist. Vegeta continued to ram into her fiercly, his hands gripped under her firm butt. Bulma moaned, her hips pushing against his thrusts. The Saiyan increased his speed, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Growling in arousal as he felt her thrusting in unison. Faster and faster, the tension and moans increased. As the Saiyan climaxed, he felt her clench around him as she shuddered in pleasure.

Vegeta smirked at her as he set her down. Bulma quickly pulled her pants up and fixed her rumpled appearance.

"Not bad woman. Made me remember why I keep you around." Vegeta said zipping up his pants.

Bulma smiled cheekily back at him. "Not bad yourself…for a monkey."

**Author's Notes: Yay! So first chapter is done…I hope this atleast peaked ya'lls interest because I have so many ideas to make this a nice long story! I really hope I keep the characters IC as the story moves forward. But as I said before if anyone offers any tips or anything I will appreciate them. Oh and things will get super dark in the chapters to come…you have been warned. It's not all sprinkles and rainbows under Frieza's rule.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! So I was very excited to wake up this morning and see that I already have two reviews. Thank you red4angel and preciousjade76 for making my day . Now to answer your question...in that last chapter, Bulma was 22 and Vegeta was 26. Bulma had been on Frieza's ship for 3 years at that time and Vegeta had been in service for 13 years. Hopefully that clears things up a little. And now for some back story!**

**Oh and just so you know, the font written in italics is Bulma's internal thoughts.**

_**3 Years Earlier**_

Bulma gasped as she was harshly pushed forward, the chain around her waist growing taut and yanking the young man behind her. She frantically looked around her. All of the humans were bound around the wrists and connected by thick metal chains wrapped around their waists. She guessed that there were about a hundred people in there with her just as scared and confused as she was. Many were crying and begging for mercy. Bulma struggled with the manacles around her wrists.

"What's going to happen to us?" asked the young man behind her. Bulma looked back at him. He was about 18 with dark brown hair, pale skin, and red rimmed glasses. His bright green eyes were wide with uncertainty. Blood stained his face and the front of his IT Crowd shirt. Bulma shuddered, realizing the blood wasn't his.

"I don't know." She said softly. Bulma wished she could offer encouraging words to the boy. But none would come to her.

She silently studied the other prisoners. All seemed to be women and men roughly between the ages of 17 and 25. No children, middle aged, or elderly. Just young adults, like herself. _Why?_

"My name is Noah," the boy behind her spoke, jerking her out of her thoughts.

"Oh…my name is Bulma." She replied out of necessity.

"I-I don't why I told you that…I guess…I just wanted to tell someone. You know…in case something happens…" Noah spoke softly.

Bulma nodded silently, not looking at him. _There's only 3 guards…if we can just get free…we can overtake them._

She studied the guards, talking among themselves. One was a massive swollen humanoid with bright pink skin adorned with inch long spikes on his arms and the top of his head. Bright purple lips and eyes flashing angrily as he scanned through the sea of faces. Another guard was a strangely handsome man with light blue skin and long emerald green hair braided down his back. He was holding a clipboard and scribbling notes, his bright golden eyes calmly reading over his writing. The last one was a very tall dark blue alien with reptilian skin and solid red eyes. He had two large ridges on the sides of his head and what looked like a gold ribbed metal plate on top of his smooth bald dome. All three appeared to be wearing similar armor with the top resembling the shoulder pads of a football player. It connected to their torsos and continued down to their knees. Gold, navy, and white seemed to be the colors of choice.

_Who are these guys?_

"So these are the humans that Lord Frieza wanted. None have a power level higher than five. Pathetic." Burter said in that slimy reptilian voice.

"Yes…Lord Frieza was very specific that they had to be young and smart. He would have no need for them as soldiers." Zarbon replied deeply, eyeing the prisoners over his clipboard.

"Unless they were meat shields," snickered Dodoria.

Zarbon smirked as he wrote down more notes for his reports. Behind him Burter was cursing loudly as he fiddled with his scouter.

"Damn thing keeps cutting out on me," Burter said angrily, his hands struggling to find any flaw with the device.

"Too bad being the_ fastest_ of the universe makes you completely useless with technology," Dodoria said dryly. Burter growled and narrowed his eyes, the scouter still dead between his hands. Zarbon looked up from his clipboard, an idea sparked in his head.

"Why don't we let one of them fix it? Lord Frieza is only looking for a few new slaves. The rest are expendable," Zarbon said calmly, scanning the frightened, tearstained faces.

"My parents were killed right in front of me." Noah said in a haunted monotone. Bulma looked over at him. Her bright blue eyes were filled with sadness and sympathy. The realization of whose blood was splashed all over the teen filled her with horror. Noah was obviously in shock. _As if anyone would blame him._

I'm sorry Noa-" she started to say before she was interrupted by one of the guards standing at the front of the room.

"Alright humans! We're going to give you a little test. If you pass, Lord Frieza may have some use for you worthless worms." Dodoria announced in a deep guttural voice.

"Wha-What happens if we fail?" asked a timid man near the front of the room. From her place a few rows back, Bulma could see his knees shaking.

Dodoria narrowed his eyes and smiled, disappearing only to reappear next to the frightened man. In an instant, the large alien clamped his hands around the man's head and broke his neck with a loud crunching sound. Everyone in the room, including Bulma froze with fear. The people on either side of the man were jerked when his body, still attached by the chain, crumbled to the ground.

"Any questions?" Dodoria asked menacingly. No one dared to make a sound.

_Oh my god…_

"So all of you will get a chance to try to fix this little ol scouter. We will go through as many slaves as it takes," Dodoria declared, making his way to the front of the line. The other two aliens joined him at the front and presented the small device to a young woman no more than twenty. She hesitantly took the scouter from them and spent a minute looking it over. Bulma felt her heart tighten for the girl, just hoping she could fix it.

"Would they really kill us all because we can't fix that thing?" Noah leaned in and whispered to her, his eyes trained on the unfortunate woman. Bulma shot him an uncertain look and turned her attention back to the front of the line. The woman seemed to be thoroughly confused as to what the device was and didn't seem to be doing anything with it. The aliens were grinning sadistically at her, sensing her growing distress.

"Having trouble?" Zarbon asked sarcastically, his yellows eyes sneering down at her.

The woman looked up, her helpless brown eyes watering with tears, the scouter remained unfixed in her hands.

"P-please I'll do anything. I just don't know ho-" she started to say before Dodoria snapped her neck, without another thought. Burter swooped down and quickly swiped the scouter from her lifeless hands as she fell.

Bulma gasped right along with everyone else in the room. Her heart clenched tightly in her chest cavity. The red headed woman that stood directly next to the fallen female started crying hysterically.

Dodoria quickly smacked her across the face, with enough force to knock her down, dragging the man attached to her down with her.

"Silence human. Now pick yourself up and fix this scouter." Dodoria growled. The woman slowly stood up, cradling her face. A huge bruise was already forming just under her left eye. Burter shoved the scouter into her hands and the aliens resumed watching her.

_There's only 30 people between me and them now…what happens if the…scouter was it…Is fixed before it gets to me? Are all of the rest of us going to die? Or what if I end up fixing it? What happens then? And who is Frieza?_

Bulma stood in horror as one by one, the number of people separating her from the aliens dwindled away. No one seemed to have any inkling of what to do with the scouter, much less fix it. And they all tried to beg and plead before Dodoria violently twisted their neck until their spines shattered. And they were all thrown unceremoniously on the ground as the monsters moved on to the next unfortunate person.

Sweat began to form at the back of her neck as Bulma sees them drawing nearer and nearer. Her heart was hammering in her chest. Noah grabbed her hand and began to hyperventilate. She squeezed his hand back, trying to calm him down. She had been trying to get a good look at the scouter before it reached her so she could atleast have some idea of what to do with it.

_It's a small device…clearly supposed to be fitted over the ear. It has a light green lens that is attached and is supposed to go over the eye. Most likely it transmits information from the ear piece to the lens. But what is its purpose? What function does it provide? I won't know for sure until I get it in my hands…if they give me that much time._

Bulma could tell the demented trio was getting annoyed at the increasing failed attempts and that was only making her even more nervous. She jumped when Dodoria murdered the woman right next to her, her heart pounding violently. _My turn…_

Bulma released Noah's hand and took a deep breath as the monsters stepped in front of her. She buried her fears and looked them all right in the eye as they shoved the scouter into her hands. It took all of her courage to keep her body from shaking.

"Well well…I think we should keep this one when she fails…Lord Frieza would find some _other _use for her I'm sure…" Zarbon mused, taking her chin in his hand and leaning in for a closer look. Bulma glared up at him, not liking how that sounded one bit.

"Whatever…they look too much like those Saiyan monkeys for my taste," Dodoria retorted gruffly looking down at her with disdain.

"I agree, they're ugly pink hairless monkeys." Burter agreed, chuckling darkly.

Bulma jerked her head out of Zarbon's hand, ignoring their remarks, and looked down at the scouter. Ignoring the many bodies that lay dead next to her and the infinite pairs of eyes trained on her, Bulma got to work. She roved her hands around the device, and unlike everyone else, quickly finding the compartment that contains the advanced wiring and sparkling chips. Her eyes lit up with hope when she noticed a wire seemed to be singed in the middle. She could see the copper threads threatening to burst through.

Bulma raised her head and saw the aliens staring at her with expressions of both shock and bemused.

"I found the problem. If you have a sticky synthetic substance I can repair this wire. Otherwise a new wire can be used to replace this melted one." She reported, trying to contain the fear and uncertainty out of her voice.

For a sickeningly silent moment, the trio just stared down at her. Then Zarbon chuckled and scribbled something on his clipboard.

"Take her to Lord Frieza."

Bulma stood still as Burter unlocked her manacles and Dodoria wrenched her free of the chain around her waist. She turned and looked at Noah who stood there mouth agape, the fear in his eyes overwhelming. She mouthed "Be safe" as Dodoria and Burter gripped her arms and led her away from the remaining seventy people and the 30 lifeless bodies. Zarbon stood among them, looking after her with a strange glint in his eyes. _Maybe since I found the problem with the scouter, they'll let all of those other people go._

Bulma didn't see the malicious nod shared between Dodoria and Zarbon as they led her out of the room, but she did hear the roomful of screams and shrieks and a distant roar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Yay! I'm so excited that I get to update so quickly. I guess I'm just feeling super motivated to knock these chapters out. Thanks again to everyone whose has read and reviewed my fic! I really appreciate it. And again if anyone has any questions or criticisms please let me know.**

**I don't own DBZ or any of the canon characters nor do I make any profit off of this whatsoever.**

Bulma jumped when she heard the terrified screams behind her. The door slid closed before she could see what was happening. Her eyes widened with apprehension as the lurking aliens dragged her down the hall. _What made that horrible roar? What happened to all those people? Noah? Was I REALLY only spared because I fixed the fucking thing?_

Bulma began to struggle out of fear, trying to dig her heels into the smooth ground. Dodoria and Burter simply laughed at her efforts and tightened their grips on her upper arms.

"So what do you think Lord Frieza will do with her?" Burter asked snidely, uncaring that she was practically being dragged between them.

Dodoria shrugged ,"Like I give a damn. The faster I get away from these ugly puny aliens the better."

"Who the hell is Frieza?" Bulma said through gritted teeth as she continued to try and escape from their grasps. Thelonger she could prolong meeting with this "Frieza" the better.

Suddenly Dodoria's hand around her upper arm tightened painfully and Bulma was lifted a few inches off the ground. She yelped in pain as Dodoria placed his large pink face inches from her own.

"Now listen here, you worm. Frieza don't take kindly to attitude. So if you want to live longer than five seconds, I suggest you start cooperating. "He snarled, warm rancid breath washed over her.

Bulma glared at Dodoria and didn't say a word when he placed her back on the ground. Her arm was throbbing painfully. If Dodoria had applied any more pressure, he would have snapped her arm in half! They resumed to leading her down the long hallway. The inside of the ship seemed to be nothing but long blank halls with many closed metal doors.

_What's going to happen to me?_

Down at the end of the hall, a figure emerged from one of the doors. Bulma tensed up as the figure started towards them.

_Was this Frieza?_

As the figure neared them, Bulma was surprised to see that the figure resembled a man. A _human_ in fact.

"Well lookie here, its little Veggie. Frieza send you to clean up Zarbon's mess?" taunted Burter, when the man stopped in front of them.

_Ok so not Frieza….oh my god Zarbon's…mess? _Bulma's eyes widened in fright.

"Eat me Burter." The man, _Veggie,_ growled.

Admist her distress, Bulma looked over the man before her. He was rather short, probably only an inch or two taller than her 5'5 frame, with long spiked ebony hair. He was very toned, probably not an ounce of fat on him, with caramel colored skin. He had strong features most likely fused into the permanent scowl that was currently fixed on his face. She almost missed the furry brown tail that was wrapped around his waist. But what struck her were his eyes. They were solid black, like empty pools. And yet they seemed to be filled with so much.

"Out of the way monkey. We gotta get this slave to Lord Frieza." Dodoria rasped, dragging Bulma a step forward.

"Now wait just a minute, I'm no one's sla-" Bulma started to say, when a bright pink hand caught the side of her jaw in a teeth rattling slap. For a brief moment Bulma saw stars and then the terrible pain in her jaw brought her back to reality.

"Shut up _slave_," Dodoria retorted nastily.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Way to go Dodoria, I'm sure Frieza would love his toy damaged before he even gets to play with it." Bulma stared at him incredulously, her jaw still throbbing.

_If everyone on this ship completely amoral? It? What the fuck?_

Burter chuckled a wheezing little laugh, "Well as I recall Veggie, Frieza doesn't give a damn what condition his little slaves arrive in as long as they can _serve _him. Remember?"

Bulma saw Vegeta's jaw clench and his fists tighten. Clearly what Burter said, hit a nerve.

Dodoria laughed at Vegeta's reaction. "Well before you have a tantrum, we're going to go give _her_ to Frieza," He rasped, referring to her in the same tone one would speak of something squashed under their shoe.

Vegeta glanced over at her, really seeing her for the first time. He snarled at them as they passed.

A few steps ahead, Bulma heard an angry yell and then a loud thud. She looked back to see Vegeta pulling his fist out of the wall. He glanced up and met her eyes for a brief moment. He glared at her then turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

Dodoria and Burter laughed, hearing the ruckus behind them.

"Gotta love getting under Veggie's skin," Burter hissed in mirth. The big pink alien nodded and flashed an ugly grin.

"Never gets old. It's almost too easy."

Bulma wasn't sure how to interpret the encounter she had just witnessed. It seemed whoever this "Veggie" was , he seemed to be just as miserable being here as she was. She shook her head. _No, he's probably just as heartless as the rest of them._

Bulma instantly felt that fear return when she realized that the brutes with the iron grips on her arms had led her to a closed door. Dodoria reached up and typed in a code on the brightly lit keypad. The door slid open with a threatening hiss. _Oh god…_

"Call him Lord Frieza or my lord, bow in his presence, and don't speak unless he allows it. Do that , and _maybe_ he'll let you leave with all of your limbs," Dodoria growled.

With that, the aliens shoved her inside, the door instantly sliding shut behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Sorry about the wait my mom and mother in law came to visit for a few days so I had to hold off updating. I want to thank everyone for the reviews and faves! Really makes a girl feel special lol. I'm making this chapter nice and long for you. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Oh and btw somewhere in this chapter I made a reference…I will give whoever finds the reference and names where it came from a giant cookie! Have fun **

**Disclaimer: STILL don't own anything of DBZ. Only profit I make is happy reviews.**

Bulma stumbled forward and gasped when the door slid shut behind her. Her pulse was racing and her palms sweaty. Her teal eyes quickly scanned the vast room, which at the moment seemed empty. All except for a tall throne like chair at the far end of the room.

"Ahhh…so you must be the new slave," drawled an icy feminine voice. Bulma felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She slowly raised her eyes towards the direction of the voice.

From above, the speaker began to descend slowly from his spot, hovering in the air. Bulma's breath hitched at the sight of him.

_Lord Frieza…._

He was a monster…barely even humanoid, with a pale menacing face. Dark lips pulled in a malicious smirk. Blood red eyes narrowed in scorn. The abnormal purple dome atop his head looked to be an extension of his skull, adorned with a sharp, black horn on either side. His body was small and lean, yet radiated raw power and malice. The sides of his face, as well as his arms and legs were covered in pink, reptilian skin. And yet his hands and strange looking feet were as pale as his frightening face. He seemed to be wearing very similar armor as his warriors, except his was purple and gold. However it almost looked like his were simply fused to his body rather than replaceable armor. A long pink, powerful looking tail twitched behind him.

His feet hit the ground and he gracefully sank into the throne like seat. For a moment, he silently looked her over. Bulma didn't like the strange glint in his blood red eyes. He beckoned to her with an elegant finger.

"Come closer my dear. I won't bite." The wicked smile he wore, suggested otherwise.

_The LAST thing I want to do is go anywhere NEAR that thing…_

Bulma took a step back. "No thanks…I'm fine back here."

Frieza chuckled darkly, "Oh but I insist little one."

Once again, Bulma refused, shaking her head lightly.

Frieza's smile vanished, quickly replaced by a complacent bored look.

"You seem to be under the misconception that I don't demand complete obedience. Allow me to remedy that," He said menacingly.

Fast as lightning, Frieza shot forward and seized her by the back of the neck. His black nails dug painfully into her fair skin. Bulma barely had time to struggle as he pulled her forward with him until he was able to sink back into his throne. He released her as he sat down, eyes glinting with amusement. Now she stood before him, trying not to show fear. Considering she was filled to the brim, that proved to be rather difficult.

Frieza leaned his head into his hand and once again examined her with his terrifying eyes.

"Well you are a pretty one. Zarbon is certainly getting better with the choice of slaves," he said appraisingly, that horrible smile returned.

Bulma said nothing. She could barely stop her body from shaking in his presence. She did NOT like the way those scarlet eyes kept roving over her. The way those eyes clung to her body, she could have sworn he could see right through her clothes. Bulma suddenly felt naked in her red fitted tank top and long cargo shorts.

_What the fuck does he want?_

She felt her blood freeze when she felt something touch her bare ankle and slowly drag up her leg. Bulma looked down to see Frieza's tail that had slithered behind her while she wasn't looking. She met Frieza's eyes as the horrible appendage continued its journey, softly grazing her backside. Frieza leered menacingly up at her, daring her to move.

"What's the matter little one? Cat got your tongue?" The tail stroked her waist length turquoise hair, as though fascinated by the silky waves.

"No…I just don't like getting felt up by your tail." Bulma said with a shred of newfound confidence, taking a step to the side. Frieza chuckled, retracting his tail to his side.

"You have spirit. I find that refreshing and yet…aggravating," Frieza mused, that androgynous voice almost sounding singsong. Bulma narrowed her eyes at the tyrant before her, unsure how to respond. Frieza stood up nimbly and began to circle around her, much to Bulma's discomfort. She shifted to follow his movements, not daring to let him leave her sight.

_What is he going to do? Why am I here?_

Frieza stopped in front of her, smiling nastily, his arms folded behind his back. Bulma could see that his cheeks were adorned with two thin black lines that ran from his eyes, down to his jaw line. His eyes were slanted and had no pupils, resembling pools of blood.

_How fitting…_

"What to do you want with me?" Bulma asked, narrowing her pretty blue eyes at him.

"Many things, but for now to satisfy my more…carnal urges," he replied maliciously, stepping closer to the young woman. Bulma started to step away, but was jerked back to him, when Frieza's tail curled around her back. She was so close to him, she could she her shocked face reflected his blood red orbs. Those dark lips smirked at her as his slowly dragged his black talons up her bare arm, which was already beginning to show bruises from her fall. His other arm traced her tapered waist and rested at her hip. She tried to resist his invading touch, but his arm at her hip suddenly clenched with obscene strength and kept her rooted to the spot. Frieza caressed her bare neck and his hand began drifting lower.

_What the fuck? NO this can't be happening!_

"No!" Bulma screamed, and quickly smacked Frieza across the face as hard as she could.

Frieza's face barely moved. He sighed and looked at her, bored and slightly annoyed, with half lidded eyes.

Bulma yelped when she felt that damn tail quickly wrap around her waist and lift her over Frieza. She struggled as Frieza watched her with a sadistic gleam in his eyes. The tail tightened painfully around her, making it difficult to breathe. She glared down at him, straining to get a good breath in.

"While I have your attention, let me be clear. I detest disobedience. Defying me only earns punishment," He said darkly, smiling at her obvious trouble with breathing. He pulled her resisting form towards him, leaning her down to meet him at eye level.

"However I'm in the mood for a new challenge…"

With that, he flicked his tail upward, launching her a few feet from him. Bulma landed painfully on the hard ground, relishing the air returning to her lungs. Her right side throbbed in agony. She would be lucky if she didn't break any bones from the fall!

_What the hell do I do? Is he going to kill me?_

"You are number 862. That number is not random. It is given to you because I have broken 861 slaves before you," Frieza stated, eerily calm as he approached the woman sprawled on the floor.

_Screw you_

Bulma slowly sat up, clutching her side, trying to regain her courage. Frieza stopped before her, glaring at the woman before him.

"My name is Bulma Briefs and I'm nobody's slave."

"Is that so?"

A swift kick to her side sends Bulma sprawled on the ground again. She yelled in agony, sure her ribs were broken with that blow. Frieza kneeled next to her, grabbing a fistful of her hair and jerking her face towards him. She grimaced in pain, yet managed to meet him eye to eye, a determined glint in her eyes.

"Would you like to run that by me again?" Frieza questioned scornfully. Bulma reared back and spit in his face. The demented alien calmly wiped it off his cheek.

"Wrong answer."

With that, Frieza quickly punched her in the face. Bulma felt the bone under her right eye splinter and she screamed loudly. Frieza carelessly shoved her head away and stood up. Bulma clutched her face, fighting the tears that welled up in her eyes.

"It's so much easier to obey , my dear. Abandon your pride and any misplaced sense of morality," Frieza drawled monotonously, watching Bulma writhe in pain before him. Blood began to flow down her cheek and stain her neck.

"It would take nothing to end your miserable existence right now," he said, kicking her once more in the ribs. Bulma cried out, grabbing her side again.

"Fortunately I have use for you…and I _do_ hate to waste a pretty pet," He continued, leaning over and picking her up from the floor by her throat. Bulma coughed, deperatley trying to claw at the hand squeezing her throat. Frieza chuckled darkly and pulled her to him.

"Now…let's try this again," He whispered in her ear, his other arm snaking around her waist. Bulma shuddered in disgust, when she felt his tongue slowly drag up her neck, lapping up the blood and tears. His grip around her throat lessened and she was able to breathe. She placed her hands against his chest , trying to push him away, as his free hand began to drift up her shirt.

_No God please don't let this happen…_

"Lord Frieza, pardon on the intrusion, but there is a problem with the remaining humans. They have assembled on Earth. They plan to rebel against us." Sounded a familiar voice on the other side of the door.

Frieza rolled his eyes and shoved Bulma away from him. She stumbled and fell to the floor unceremoniously, thankful for the interruption.

"It appears we'll have to finish this conversation some other time, my dear. Perhaps next time you'll be a little more…accommodating," He shot her a terrible sneer, and walked away from her, leaving her on the floor.

The door slid open to reveal the alien called Zarbon standing at attention. He shot a glance over at Bulma. He didn't look surprised at her bloody, disheveled appearance.

Frieza stood before him, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Adorable. They actually believe they pose a threat." Frieza stated in that eerie singsong voice. The tyrant began to walk out the door, but turned and shot Bulma one final look of apprehension.

"Take her to her quarters. No regeneration tank."

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! I hope this was worth the wait for some reason I had a really hard time writing Frieza…well hopefully I can get better at his character in the chapters to come. Once again PLEASE review and if you have critiques please be specific so I can fix the problems. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Hooray for fast updates I'm just having so much fun writing this. Once again please feel free to review and/or critique and thanks again to all those who already have! This chapter is for ya'll.**

**Oh and I was sad that no one picked up on the reference I made in the last chapter…then again it was only up for a day so I probably just need to be more patient lol.**

**I don't own anything of DBZ yadda yadda yadda on with the story!**

Bulma stared at her reflection in the mirror in awe. The right side of her face was split open beneath her eye, already a deep purple bruise marring her fair complexion. The blood that emerged from the wound, dried and caked down to the side of her jaw. A deep red handprint was imbedded onto her throat from the tyrant's cold grasp. She hesitantly reached down and pulled up her red tank top to see the damage underneath. She hissed in pain, the sharp ache in her ribs making it difficult to breathe normally. She gasped when she saw her torso was almost completely covered in bruises. Her rib cage looked odd and swollen and two ribs looked out of place, no doubt broken. Around her waist was a deep black and yellow imprint where Frieza's tail had grasped her tightly. She could even make out the lines from the uneven textures of the pink appendage.

Bulma carefully pulled her shirt back down and turned on the faucet, cupping her hands and splashing water on her face. She gingerly wiped away the dried blood, staining the white sink.

It took everything for her not to cry at that moment. In pain…in _fear._

She was dragged to this room what seemed like a few hours ago; although in this prison she couldn't tell time anyway, by the alien known as Zarbon. He had remained silent the whole walk, paying no mind to her feeble attempts to get away. There wasn't much of a fight from her, beaten and broken to the point of losing consciousness. In fact, as soon as he unceremoniously threw her onto the bed, her vision started to darken. The last thing she remembered seeing was him punching buttons outside of the door, no doubt sealing her in this room.

The first thing she did when she resumed consciousness was attempt to escape. She banged on the door for what seemed like forever, ignoring the agonizing pain emitting from her body. Felt along the walls, but only feeling the smooth white metal surfaces. The room she was currently trapped in was tiny. The only thing that was in it was a small cot pushed to the corner of the wall. The walls and floor were the same smooth metal and completely bare. A small bathroom was attached to it, just barely big enough to hold a toilet, sink, small mirror hanging on the wall and a shower.

Bulma examined ever single nook and cranny, desperate for _anything_ that could help her escape.

_I assume my door has a similar keypad on the outside like Frieza's. I'm guessing this is so no one can leave unless allowed too. They're lucky it's on the outside, or I would have had it cracked in no time._

Finding nothing that could help her, Bulma sat down on the bed, burrowing her face in her hands. Everything that had happened in the past hours came flooding back to her at full force.

_**Frieza's soldiers storming her college and rounding up students.**_

_**She had been in one of the campus labs alone, eyes trained on the ameba specimen beneath the microscope. Studying for Professor Garrison's midterm that following Monday.**_

_Guess I don't have to worry about falling behind in class now._

_**Bulma barely had time to register anyone was in the lab with her until clawed hands covered her mouth and encircled her waist. Her constant struggling only earned her a sharp slap across the face. **_

_The screams of torment echoing all around her. __The blood splattered over the walls_. _The countless bodies._

_**When she continued to attempt escape a hard blow to the back of the head finally subdued her.**_

_That must have been when they put the chain and handcuffs on…_

She suddenly felt heartbroken, realizing that she didn't even know what became of her parents. She had been attending Toriyama Technical College, four hours away from her home. Bulma had been planning to go home and visit, once her midterms were over.

_They would have been home then. Dad no doubt spending hours in the lab, tinkering away on a new invention. Mom in the kitchen, making lemonade and turkey sandwiches. _

Bulma fought tears that threatened to slide down her cheeks.

_I never got to say goodbye…Why didn't I visit more often? Why did I even leave for college? I had a solid career mapped out with Capsule Corp as the leading scientist and inventor under my father…_

She gritted her teeth in disgust.

_I know why…My stupid stubborn self didn't like the idea of my whole life planned out…I thought if I just branched away from my family and studied what I wanted…then I wouldn't feel so trapped…God the irony of it all... if I could only go back…._

Bulma jumped when she heard her door slide open.

Zarbon stood there in the doorway, looking amused. Bulma stood up quickly, trying to hide the agony she felt, on her face. Zarbon took a step in the room, Bulma noticing he was holding silver manacles.

"I have informed Lord Frieza of your technical talents." He stepped up to her and easily seized her wrists, despite her resisting. She glared up at him, not saying a word.

"Seems he wants proof for himself. If Lord Frieza is unsatisfactory, he will gladly have you service him in other ways," He added huskily, giving her a wicked smile.

Bulma shuddered, remembering their encounter earlier.

"I would rather die," she retorted nastily. Zarbon shrugged, clamping the manacles around her wrists.

"And he wouldn't hesitate to _grant_ that request," The deviously handsome alien drawled, gesturing to her visible injuries. With that he forcibly led her out of the room and towards the evil tyrant once more.

##################################################################################################

Vegeta emerged from the room covered in blood, hands balled into fists.

_Goddam lizard…making me clean up his mess…anyone with two fucking arms could have done that. I'm a __**warrior**__, not a servant._

He gritted his teeth and stalked towards his room. All of Frieza's men that passed him in the halls gave him odd looks. He returned those stares with fire in his cold black eyes. They quickly looked down and resumed their work.

Vegeta entered his room, sat down on the bed and began taking off his boots.

_I need to resume my training. The sooner I train and become stronger, the sooner I can become the legendary Super Saiyan. Then I can cover the walls with Frieza's blood._

Vegeta smirked treacherously as he set the boots to the side. Standing up, he began to take off the blood covered top piece of his armor.

_But first I need to wash the scent of deceased alien off of me._

He held the top counterpart before him and scowled.

Many years ago, when he was but a child and his Saiyan race had first joined Frieza in the Planetary Trade Organization, the tyrant had admired the traditional Saiayan armor for its function and flexibility. He ordered all of his men furthermore to wear very similar armor, thus ripping away any sort of pride that _true_ Saiyans gathered from wearing it. Frieza even had the audacity to horribly disfigure the armor in a later design to resemble his grotesque alien body.

_Just another way for the bastard to mark us…_

Vegeta was just about to finish undressing, when a knock on his door interrupted.

"Prince Vegeta , Frieza wants you to report to the control room."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Not now Nappa."

"My apologies, but he sounded serious. He said don't keep him waiting," The voice uttered from the other side of the door.

Vegeta sighed angrily and slowly began to redress.

_What the fuck does he want now?_

He finished redressing and emerged from the room where his right-hand man, Nappa awaited. The tall, burly Saiyan eyed Vegeta's bloody appearance with curiousity.

"Did Frieza send you to purge the planet without me?" Nappa's gruff voice questioned.

Vegeta glared daggers up at him.

Nappa merely nodded and the two of them made their way to the control room.

**Author's Notes: Yay! Finally done and hooray for more Vegeta. BTW PLEASE let me know if any of the characters seem off because that is one of my biggest pet peeves. I can't stand for characters in my fics to be OC! Once again I hope ya'll enjoyed this little chapter and I will update as soon as I can.**

**Oh and in case someone was confused about the whole armor thing...yeah thats just how I always thought things went down. it would make sense for Frieza to make his men resemble him right? He definatley has the ego for it. And I can easily see the Saiyans being disgusted with the changes to their armor.**

**On a side note…I can't for the life of me decide whether or not I want Radditz to be in this story or not…I know Frieza chose him (why him I have no idea lol) as well as Nappa and Vegeta for his army, but I think I like just having Nappa around as appose to both of them…what do ya'll think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: Yay so once again I got to update super fast! So I got a few people saying they would like Radditz to be in the story so I'll make sure to include him in future chapters…I'm so glad I have readers who enjoy this because as I said before I LOVE writing this. I have so many ideas to keep it going Thanks again to all who have been encouraging me and I hope this chapter is just as good! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of DBZ….unfortunately**

**################################################################################################**

Bulma was shoved forward into the room, Zarbon directly behind her. The agony she felt in her face and body seemed to have magnified with fear. She looked up to see Frieza lounging casually on his throne, elegantly sipping a ruby liquid from a wine glass.

_That looks an awful lot like blood…_

_"_Welcome back my dear," The reptilian dictator drawled in that eerily suave voice, gazing at her over the top of his glass.

Bulma glared at Frieza, refusing to reply, as Zarbon pushed her closer. She didn't want to give the bastard the satisfaction. She kept his scarlet gaze the whole time as Zarbon continued to force her forward until she stood before Frieza once more.

Frieza grinned at her beat up appearance, "Oh my, a little worse for wear, aren't we?"Bulma raised her eyebrow incredulously at him, remaining silent.

_What do you fucking expect when you beat me all to hell?_

Frieza chuckled as though he read her mind, and leaned forward. Crimson eyes narrowing up at her.

"Considering I have already given you the proper initiation, it would be in your best interest to warm up to me. I do loathe bad manners," He suggested with an air of menace. Bulma allowed her face to soften, but only slightly. Frieza leered at her and nodded past her at Zarbon. Before Bulma could protest, Zarbon's hands gripped her shoulders and shoved her to her knees in front of Frieza. She let out a small yelp of pain when her knees collided with the floor. Bulma tried to wrestle away from Zarbon, but his large hands quickly clamped down, keeping her in place. He applied more pressure until she was forced to put all her weight on her feet.

"I also prefer my slaves to show me the proper respect in my presence," He added snidely, quite enjoying the pretty pet forced to bow before him. Bulma let out a small growl, both out of anger and trying to mask her pain. Frieza ignored her and calmly leaned back in his throne, taking another long sip from his glass. Considering she knew firsthand what brute force he was capable of, Bulma found it odd how graceful and elegant the monster's mannerisms proved to be.

"Zarbon informs me that you were the only human that found the problem with one of our scouters?" He inquired, his tail, which had been curled up beside him, beginning to stroke her arm. Bulma shuddered at the familiar sensation of revulsion and merely nodded in response.

"Interesting…and you possess a vast knowledge for technology?" he added, smiling wickedly at her reactions. The repulsive tail continued to run up and down her arm. Bulma tried to get out of its range, but Zarbon's hands remained clamped onto her. Bulma nodded once more, the scowl returned to her face.

Quick as lightning, the tail wrapped around her neck , cutting off her air supply. Her eyes widened in fright as she raised her bound hands to try and loosen its iron hold. Frieza looked down at her nonchalantly, taking another sip from his wine glass.

"I do recall informing you that I despise bad manners…when I ask you a question, you answer. Understand?" He informed her in a dangerous voice. Bulma nodded fiercely, struggling for a breath. Satisfied, Frieza uncurled his tail from around her throat. Bulma gasped, gulping in mouthfuls of air. Both Zarbon and Frieza laughed scornfully at her.

_Sadistic monsters…_

_"_Now then…how have you managed to acquire such knowledge? It's uncommon for lowly females to be taught in such ways," The monstrous lizard stated nefariously.

Bulma bit her tongue to stop her from saying something stupid.

"My father began teaching me at a very early age. He was instructing me so I could one day take over his company, Capsule Corp. I spent many days in the lab alongside him, building and reconstructing new technology" Bulma replied, carefully. Frieza looked at her, very much interested. Bulma noticed a strange new glint in his eye, as though he just realized something.

"Is that so…" he trailed off, giving her a wicked smile. Bulma suddenly had this overwhelming feeling of anxiety strike her.

_What's going on? Why is he looking at me like that?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when a knock sounded at the door.

"Lord Frieza, Vegeta is here as you commanded." A gruff voice emitted through. Frieza motioned for Zarbon to open the door, finally releasing his tight grip on her. Bulma rubbed her aching shoulders, but remained on the floor at Frieza's feet. Footsteps approached them and she looked up to see a familiar face, standing next to Zarbon.

That man she had seen earlier, with the permanent scowl and ebony eyes.

_So not Veggie, but Vegeta…why…is he covered in blood_?

"Ah Ve-ge-ta…" Frieza drawled, enunciating each syllable heavily, leaning forward as though to get a better look at the young man, "I trust you've finished with your task then?"

"Yes Lord Frieza. Although I don't understand why you needed me for cleanup duty," Vegeta replied with an air of sarcasm.

Bulma raised her eyebrows in awe. She silently took in all of the blood that stained his uniform.

_Oh god…the screams…that roar…all those people! They killed them all!_

Bulma suddenly felt like she was going to be sick.

Frieza chuckled ,"Oh Vegeta, what have I told you about that mouth of yours? It's going to get you into trouble one day…well more trouble than you've already been in," he retorted, his voice going from that creepy singsong to a guttural growl.

Bulma saw Vegeta clench his fists at his side. Beside him, Zarbon tensed up, sensing Vegeta's anger.

"I am a **_Saiyan elite_**, Lord Frieza. Not some low level worker. I should have been on the mission to purge Earth, not stuck cleaning up corpses," Vegeta declared darkly.

_Seriously EVERYONE on this ship is a fucking psychopath_

Bulma let out a quiet gasp, that didn't go unnoticed by Frieza. He looked down at her in amusement, almost as if he didn't hear a word Vegeta has said. He calmly downed the last of his wine before setting the empty glass on the armrest of his throne. He then turned those terrifying eyes on the Saiyan before him.

"What you seem to forget so wearily often, Vegeta, is that **_I_** am your Lord. You obey **_me_**. You will do every little thing I demand of you because you **_belong_** to me. Your Saiyan heritage has absolutely no merit here because I am the one **_true_** elite." Frieza said menancingly, blood colored eyes almost daring Vegeta to do something.

Vegeta let out a growl through gritted teeth, the prominent vein at his temple throbbing.

Frieza smirked at his reaction and relaxed back into his throne. Bulma sat uncertain on the floor.

"I should punish you severely for your insubordination, but fortunately for you, I'm in a rather good mood," Frieza asserted, suddenly interested in Bulma once again. With a careless wave of his hand, Frieza indicated it was time for Vegeta to depart, not bothering to look over at him anymore.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and stomped off, exiting the room and once again leaving Bulma alone in the room with Zarbon and Frieza. Bulma shivered, not happy that the attention had once again been returned to her.

"Well little one, if you are really so keen with technology as you claim, then perhaps I have use for you as a scientist aboard my ship. They are rather hard to come by, as is any quality help." Frieza stated looking down at her expectedly.

_He needs a scientist? In spite of everything I suppose I could be ordered to do much worse…_

Bulma sat for a moment pondering it over, biting her lower lip in anticipation."What would I have to do?" she asked quietly, almost fearing the answer.

"Whatever I ask of you," Frieza said matter of factly, his tail twitching excitedly at his side for some unknown reason.

Bulma wasn't sure if that was an answer she liked. She glanced down at her lap. Specifically the silver manacles that bound her wrists, much like this tyrant was keeping her trapped here.

"I really don't have much of a choice do I?" she asked, looking up to meet those malice filled eyes once again.

Frieza leered at her, "Not much of one, no. Do we have an agreement? Will you pledge yourself to me?"

Bulma hesitated, then took a deep breath and uttered the word that would condemn her for years to come.

"Yes."

**Author's Notes: Alright so sadly I didn't make this as long as I had originally planned but hopefully yall are still interested in whats going on! Is everyone in character so far? Feel free to be completely honest…and yes for those of you who have been demanding more bulma/vegeta there WILL be some in the upcoming chapters. I will say this though they are NOT going to start off head over heels or anything so I'm sorry if that's what you were hoping for. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! I just got back from vacation with the hubby and am eager to get back to writing. Now we get into what life is like serving under Frieza. And again in case you haven't noticed it's going to get dark later. And I know most of ya'll are eager for some Vegeta/Bulma goodness but as I said before it'll be awhile…call me a tease mwhahahaha . Also I've gotten a few people telling me that all the characters so far are believable and that makes me so happy! And I PROMISE that from now on majority of the chapters will be much longer. Hope ya'll enjoy this chappie and PLEASE review people.**

"This is Merda, our head scientist and in charge of all technological development," Zarbon said snidely, finally releasing Bulma's arm. Bulma studied the scientist with an inquisitive eye. Merda was a few inches taller than her, with a thin wirey frame. His head resembled an Earth Komodo dragon, only with bright orange reptilian skin and purple judgmental eyes. His hands and feet were humanoid, with thick fingers and small black talons. He was wearing a long white lab coat over dark navy pants. Bulma shifted her gaze and saw a long tail twitching behind him.

Merda raised his brow bone in skepticism, "_This_ is my new assistant?"

Bulma, not appreciating his condescending tone, straightened up to her full height. "For your information, I am one of the leading scientists of Capsule Corp. I was being taught how to build and reassemble technology since before I could walk."

Merda's mouth twitched unpleasantly, as though he wanted to retort but decided against it.

Zarbon chuckled and shoved her towards Merda.

"Show her the ropes, Merda and get back to work on that new weapon immediately. Lord Frieza does not like to be kept waiting," Zarbon declared in an amused tone. He looked at Bulma, "You are his subordinate. Do whatever he tells you and assist him in any way you can."

With that, Zarbon turned on his heel and left the room, leaving the two scientists silently sizing each other up.

Merda finally broke the silence with a frustrated sigh, "Alright follow me then. I'll show you around."

Bulma stuck her nose in the air and followed the reptilian scientist. Although her first impression of Merda was entirely negative, she found herself completely pushing her feelings aside as she gazed at the room before her.

The lab was enormous, about half the length of a football field with white walls and several large blinking and beeping machines. There were three long white tables, Bulma could tell they were soley for designing, inventing and constructing new technology. She could make out a few blueprints, tools and early prototypes. Against the left wall was an obvious chemistry station lined with beakers, flasks and test tubes. To Bulma, it was like a child walking into a candy store.

"As you can see, these tables are used primarily to design and create prototypes of anything that can be used to strengthen Lord Frieza's empire. Occasionally he will demand a specific item and we will work very hard to duplicate it," Merda droned in an almost bored tone.

_Almost as though he's had to repeat this many times before…_

Bulma looked at him, annoyed that he felt the need to explain the stupid tables, but merely nodded.

Merda brushed past her and gestured to the counter with the chemistry equipment.

"Here is where we dabble with chemistry, when our inventions require it."

Bulma rolled her eyes at his half-assed explanation of the tools.

_Clearly he feels I don't belong here_

Merda noticed her reactions with disdain and led her over to the back wall, where two silver metal doors stood.

He motioned to the door on the left, "This is our coolant room. Here we contain sensitive chemicals in a controlled environment. You must always receive my permission before entering and removing any chemicals. Accidents will happen otherwise," he gave her a serious look.

Bulma stood there, taking everything in. When she did not verbally answer him, Merda quickly gestured to the metal door on the right.

"This room is where we will test the prototypes. When we feel like results are satisfactory, we are required to give Lord Frieza a demonstration."

Once again, Bulma nodded, looking back over the room. Several of the machines she did not recognize in the slightest, although she guessed it wouldn't take her long to figure out.

Merda brushed past her, walking over to a small metal cabinet that tucked away in the corner.

"We are also required to repair any damaged or malfunctioning equipment whether in the lab or aboard the ship," he said, opening the doors of the cabinet. From where she stood, Bulma could see white lab coats hanging up inside. Dark blue gloves lined the bottom of the cabinet. The alien scientist pulled out a lab coat and a pair of gloves and set them on one of the tables. Merda turned to her and gave her a frustrated look that she remained where she stood. He exasperately gestured her over to him.

Bulma rolled her eyes and approached.

"Before we get started, I need to give you, your shot," Merda stated, producing a long syringe out of his out of his coat pocket. Inside was a light pink substance.

Bulma backed away, her eyebrow raised. Needles were _not_ her favorite.

"Why on earth do I need a shot?" she asked incredulously. Merda rolled his eyes in irritation. With lightning reflexes grabbed her arm and jabbed the needle into her shoulder, before Bulma even had time to react. The liquid burned slightly as it was pushed into her system. When the needle was removed, Bulma jumped backwards, rubbing her sore shoulder.

"What the _HELL_ was that?" she screeched, glaring daggers at him. He shrugged nonchalantly, dispensing the empty needle into a large trashcan.

"A precaution. All females brought aboard must receive it. They are primarily only brought on to warm Lord Frieza's chambers and then are passed onto the other men when he tires of them. This injection prevents you from spawning."

_That's both atrocious and disgusting_

Bulma shuddered in revulsion at this information, "But I was declared a scientist. Why do I still need the shot?"

Merda briefly and scornfully scanned her pretty looks, not even bruises and abrahsions could disguise her beauty and shot her a knowing look. "Let me be clear…you are the _only_ female aboard the ship besides the personal slaves. And the men don't always wait for permission from Lord Frieza to indulge themselves."

Bulma's eyes widened with fright. She suddenly felt uneasy in the pit of her stomach.

"That dosage will keep you sterile for three years. If you last that long, you must receive another dose when the time has passed. It would be in your best interest not to ignore this. I've seen what Lord Frieza does to those found with child…"

"That's terrible!" Bulma exclaimed.

Merda shrugged indifferently, "That's the way it is around here. Follow orders or die."

Bulma looked at him, astonished, at how complacent he was about living in hell.

_How long do you have to be here before you become numb?_

Merda stepped forward, scruntinizing her with his amethyst eyes. He reached up and softly touched the dark purple bruise under her eye. He could see a tiny piece of white bone threaten to burst through the skin. His gaze drifted down to her neck, a bruise the shape of a handprint adorned her fair skin.

"Lift up your shirt." Merda instructed. Bulma glared at him. "Excuse me?"

Merda sighed, "I noticed your breath was strained earlier, I need to check and see what other damage Lord Frieza inflicted upon you, before we begin working."

Bulma narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but complied anyway, revealing her black and blue torso and out of place ribs. Merda's eyes widened for a brief moment , amazed that the young woman had remained resilient after such a brutal beating. He had treated soldiers that had been broken down with much less.

"Definatley broken…" Merda whispered to no one in particular. He straightened up and calmly motioned to one of the large machines behind her. Upon closer inspection, she realized it resembled a big tank with tubes hanging on the inside. Currently it was empty with a bright flashing keyboard to the side. Merda began pressing several keys, the machine kicking start with a loud hum.

"This is a regeneration tank. It will heal most injuries and abrasions. You will only need to be in here for about an hour to be completely healed," Merda explained, not looking at her. Bulma stood in awe.

"Wow really? That's incredible. It completely heals you?" she asked very much interested.

Merda nodded and motioned for her to come closer. He stepped out of the way as the glass door began to open slowly.

"If you will remove your shoes and step inside, I'll get you all hooked up," Merda said calmly. Bulma took off her shoes and stepped in carefully, still having many questions. Merda reached down and locked her ankles in with what looked like manacles. Bulma instantly felt uneasy yet excited. He spent the next few minutes carefully placing sticky white patches attached to thick wires over her chest cavity, torso and at her temple. He was silent through it all and Bulma merely watched in wonder. At last he pulled down what appeared to be a small gas mask attached to dark tubes and fitted it over her face.

"You will breathe through this. I will give you a relaxer so you may sleep during the healing process. It is an excruciating experience if you do not sleep."

Bulma nodded and let out a muffled okay.

Merda stepped back and the glass door sealed shut behind him. Through the glass door, Bulma could see him pressing a few more buttons and a beeping sound could be heard as the machine was activated. Bulma felt something cold touch her feet and looked down to see an emerald green liquid begin to seep in and fill up the tank. She felt panic begin to seep in as the liquid quickly reached her knees. But that was quickly replaced when what she assumed was the "relaxer" begin to flow through her mask. She suddenly felt light and calm as the liquid reach her hips. She could see Merda had moved away from the glass. She began to feel tired and felt the blackness claim her just as the healing substance completely submerged her head.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Vegeta clenched his fists, staring down the forty Saibamen that currently surrounded him. He closed his eyes and smirked when they all at once leaped into the air, screeching loudly, claws bared to tear him limb from limb. At the last second, his ebony eyes opened and he let out an animalistic yell. A white glow suddenly appeared around his body, emitting his raw power. He threw his arms forward and sent a massive wave of energy towards the suspended Saibamen. In one fatal move, all forty Saibamen were immediately disintegrated.

Vegeta straightened up and peered around the training room at his handy work. He scoffed and turned his head towards the camera hanging up in the corner.

"I'm done you idiots, let me out at once!" he called out angrily. A brief second later, the metal door to his left slid open. Vegeta sauntered out to see Nappa and Radditz waiting for him.

Nappa gazed at Vegeta, impressed, "You make it look so easy Prince Vegeta." He handed Vegeta a white towel.

Vegeta looked back at Nappa with an agitated gaze, "Nappa what have I told you about kissing ass?"

Radditz laughed as Nappa looked away. Vegeta wiped off his face then carelessly threw the towel aside.

"I don't know why you're laughing Radditz. You can only fight five Saibamen," Vegeta growled, glaring at the other Saiyan. That immediately silenced Radditz.

Vegeta frowned at both Radditz and Nappa, scoffed loudly and walked away, leaving the two other Saiyans behind.

"Imbeciles…" he said under his breath.

Nappa and Radditz glanced at each other.

"Well the prince seems to be in a particularly foul mood today," Radditz said saracastically, watching their retreating leader.

Nappa nodded in agreement," You say that as though he has _good_ moods."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bulma slowly opened her eyes at the sound of Merda's voice. He stood before the glass tank once again, studying her with inquisitive eyes. Bulma noted that the liquid that she had been submerged in was already drained. Merda opened the door for her and helped her remove the mask and white patches from her wet skin.

"How do you feel?" Merda questioned, noting the bruises on her face and neck had completely vanished.

Bulma stretched, appreciative of her brief rest. Noticing she felt no more pain on her face and torso, she quickly lifted her soaking wet shirt up. The bruises that had once decorated on her stomach had faded into nothing and the swelling had gone down. Her ribs were once again in their proper place as well.

_Incredible…._

"Wow…" she whispered in awe.

Merda smirked at her reaction. "I take it that you're feeling much better?"

Bulma straightened up, pulling her tank top back down over her healed flat stomach. She nodded, fighting a small smile. After all that she had witnessed and experienced in the past day, the scientist in her marveled at this wondrous machine.

"We could seriously use a few of those regeneration tanks on Earth," she said in an amused tone. Then as soon as she said it, she felt a terrible pang clutch her heart.

_If there is STILL an Earth…_

Merda noticed her quick mood change and the sadness that touched her eyes and cleared his throat loudly to jerk her from her thoughts. Bulma shook her head and gazed back at Merda. He presented her with a towel and a navy bundle.

"Here is a towel and your new uniform. Dry off, redress and we can get to work. I will give you a few minutes alone," with that Merda turned and walked out of the room, leaving Bulma by herself. She quickly scanned the room for cameras or anyone else that could be lurking around. Seeing nothing but still skeptical, Bulma went to the side of one of the regeneration tanks and stripped. Standing in her matching red lace bra and boy shorts, she examined her new uniform.

Tight navy pants and a matching low cut shirt with three quarter length sleeves. A thick white belt with gold embellishments and knee high white boots went with it.

Bulma shrugged and began dressing. Once she was dressed she noticed how clingy the uniform was. The material resembled lycra and didn't leave much to the imagination. The navy top came down in a deep v cut, showing more cleavage than Bulma was comfortable with, considering she was on a ship full of men. The white belt cinched her waist and the knee high boots were laced up all the way, making her toned legs look even longer.

_Atleast I get to wear a lab coat over this_

After quickly towel drying her curly teal hair and throwing it up into a messy ponytail, she wrapped her wet clothes in the used towel and placed them in the bottom of the open cabinet. Still alone in the lab, she approached one of the long white tables and started to study one of the blueprints, while buttoning up her new labcoat. It appeared to be for a small gun of some sort.

Bulma saw that there were several markings on the blueprints that she did not recognize and took them to be of Merda's home language.

_We'll probably have to learn the basics of each other's language so we could understand- wait a minute…everyone that I have spoken to, all aliens and even Frieza himself seemed to speak in English. How is this possible when they only just arrived on the planet?_

Just then, Merda emerged through the door once more almost pleased to see her already at work. Bulma peered at him, questions in her filled to the brim.

"Hey how is it that everyone speaks English?" she questioned, before he even made it two steps into the lab. Merda raised his brow bone at her and smirked.

"I take it English it the language of Earth?" he sarcastically retorted, answering a question with a question. Bulma crossed her arms and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She wouldn't be so difficult if he simply treated her like the intelligent woman she was instead of a stupid child.

"Well we have many languages, but yes English is one of them." She replied, very much interested in his answer to her first question.

"Interesting…most planets have a single universal language." Merda mused to himself. Bulma raised her eyebrow at him, almost annoyed at his refusal to answer her question.

"How is it everyone speaks English?" she repeated louder and slower as though that would make the ophidian scientist answer.

Merda glanced up at her, noticing her impatient tone. "The language chip that was implanted in you automatically translates every alien dialect you hear into your own native language. So it appears that everyone you come in contact with is speaking "English" as you called it, when they are actually speaking in their own native tongues."

Bulma gazed back, her face twitched in confusion, "I don't remember having any chip implanted in me."

Merda shrugged nonchalantly, "Usually they are implanted as soon as you are brought on board to avoid any troublesome miscommunication problems. In fact, Lord Frieza use to use translators for every conquered planet, but it became too much of a hassle and Frieza would often take it out on the translator if their answers were…less than satisfactory."

Bulma nodded, assuming that, like when the aliens bound her, they injected her with the chip while she was unconscious.

Merda continued, suddenly taking a nefarious tone, "Until of course I invented the language chip that revolutionized Frieza's empire. He rewarded me greatly for my hard work…" he trailed off, almost getting a dazed look in his eyes as he reminisced.

Bulma stood there, giving him a weird look, yet satisfied with his answer. She pulled on her navy gloves and once again studied the blue print before her.

"So when do we get started?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After what seemed like hours later, Merda declared that it was time to depart. Bulma raised her arms and stretched. Earlier Merda taught her the basic symbols that he had drawn onto the blueprints purely for categorization purposes, considering he was going to be there for every step of the way. Bulma had always been a fast learner and took in this new information like a sponge to water. Merda then quickly explained the function and mechanics of the main machines that resigned in the lab. Bulma was STILL amazed at the mechanics of the regeneration tanks, primarily the chemical properties of the healing liquid inside.

Once the introductions were over, they both got to work on the new weapon that Frieza desired. For a while Bulma and Merda merely argued about the proper materials that should be used and whether or not the gun should emit a concentrated beam of energy or bullet like devices. They had barely begun to compromise when Merda declared it was time to leave.

"We'll work extra hard tomorrow. Our deadline is in a week. If Lord Frieza does not see a working prototype by then, we will be severly punished." Merda said, fighting a yawn.

Bulma nodded, removing her gloves and lab coat. Much to her dismay, Merda had instructed that the lab coats and gloves remained in the lab at all times to avoid misplacing them elsewhere.

_Stupid rule…_

Bulma almost completely forgot how long it had been since she ate until a loud growl sounded from her stomach.

"When do we get to eat?" she asked Merda, hoping he would say immediately.

Merda peered over at her, hanging his lab coat up. "You arrived too late to be called for any meals. To avoid confrontations, each significant group eats at different times in the cafeteria. Our times for our three meals are 7:00 am, 2:00 pm and 7:00 pm. We will always go eat and leave together for safetly reasons."

Bulma groaned loudly. She was not a happy camper when hungry.

"Alright then I guess I'll see you tomorrow then bright and early," Bulma said heading towards the door. Tired and hungry, she just wanted to sleep and dream of food. Merda waved her away, staying behind to briefly straighten the tables up.

Bulma rolled her eyes and walked to the door which slid open and quickly exited.

She didn't get very far, slamming right into what felt like a brick wall and falling back on her ass.

Quickly glancing up she sees the man called Vegeta, glaring down at her. He hadn't budged an inch when she slammed into him.

"Hey watch it you jerk!" she yelled angrily from the floor. Vegeta growled and shot her a menacing stare.

"What did you say to me woman?" he said in a strangly alluring guttural voice. Bulma returned the glare, quickly picking herself off the ground and stood before him.

"I _**said**_ watch it you jerk," Bulma repeated harshly. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, those ebony eyes narrowed angrily. Bulma was almost taken aback by the intensity of his stare.

Vegeta crossed his sculpted arms and looked her over.

"Watch your tone woman," Vegeta replied darkly.

Bulma raised her chin defiantly, her pretty blue eyes never breaking the stare.

"My name is Bulma, _**not**_ woman," she said firmly, looking over his features more closely. A strong jaw line, prominent chin, full lips, straight nose, smooth caramel colored skin and piercing onyx eyes framed with thick black eyebrows.

"As if I care," Vegeta retorted continuing down the direction he was going. But not before he purposefully knocked into her with one of his swelled shoulders. Bulma glared daggers at his back, rubbing her shoulder.

_What an asshole…_

**Author's Notes: Whew finally! For some reason this chapter took me a LONG time. I think because I was battling so many ideas for this chapter and it just took me awhile to sort them all out, what I wanted to use and what I was saving for later chapters…well hopefully this update was worth the wait please please please review! I really appreciate it**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: Hey ya'll! Are you ready for another update? I hope you are as always I hope ya'll enjoy the chapter and please review! Whether good or bad I really appreciate it. Oh and just so ya'll are aware, Vegeta, Nappa and Radditz don't know that it was Frieza that destroyed their planet. And even though the show and the Bardock special contradict each other, the trio was NOT on Frieza's ship when he blew it up….I feel like if they were there'd be no WAY Frieza could keep that little secret from them. They could just look out the damn window and be like WTF MAN? Ok I think that's all for now Enjoy**

**And to answer your question **_**PiXiLoVe**_**: maybe she does, maybe she doesn't ;). You'll just have to wait and find out!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_Vegeta stood tall in the arena. Well as tall as his 3 foot frame would allow. His onyx eyes glared at his opponent across the way. A Saiyan elite named Rutab stood on the opposite side, ready for the attack. He stood 6 feet tall, with a large muscular form and a determined scowl. To anyone else, this may seem unfair, a full grown adult fighting a mere child. But this was the norm for Saiyans. Especially for the prince that would one day be king._

_Vegeta felt a flicker of doubt pass through him, but quickly buried it. Saiyans showed neither emotions nor mercy. He balled his tiny hands into fists and evened his weight between his legs, awaiting the signal._

_From his throne positioned up high, King Vegeta smirked down at his young son. His beautiful queen, Celeria, stood at his side eager for the fight to begin. The king gracefully raised his arm and shouted, "Begin!"_

_Rutab let out a battle cry and shot forward using his ki. Vegeta dodged out of the way and delivered a punch to the side of Rutab's face. The larger Saiyan was momentarily knocked off balance, but regained his stance and threw a strong kick directed for Vegeta's head. The tiny Saiyan caught his foot midair and threw it upwards, the momentum causing Rutab to land flat on his back. Vegeta rose up a few feet in the air, quickly gathering energy in his hands and sending a few ki blasts down at the Saiyan elite. Rutab nimbly rolled out of the way, narrowly missing the blasts as they created small craters in the ground. He shot forward and caught the little prince around the waist and tackled him painfully into the ground, rubble shooting up around them from the force of their colliding bodies. Vegeta growled and brought up a knee into Rutab's stomach. He grunted and sent a powerful punch right at Vegeta's temple. The prince was momentarily dazed as Rutab sent a barrage of punches into his gut, knocking the breath ruthlessly out of him. Vegeta gasped and attempted to get the burly Saiyan off of him. He gathered a ki blast once more and shot it directly at Rutab's face. The Saiyan fell off of him, screaming and clutching his face. Vegeta took this opportunity to charge forward and grab him by the throat. With inhuman strength, the prince flew up, taking the burned Saiyan with him and slammed him harshly into the side of the arena. Vegeta let out a roar and repeated smashing Rutab further and further into the stone wall, until he no longer resisted. Vegeta raised his small fist, white energy forming around it to deliver the final blow._

"_That is enough my son." King Vegeta boomed from his seat._

_Vegeta pulled away, letting the unconscious Saiyan drop down to the floor. Two of the Saiyan guards rushed forward to take the defeated Rutab away. Vegeta walked to the center of the arena and stood before his father and mother, bowing his head and awaiting direction._

"_Vegeta my boy, that was exceptional. You showed us brute strength, speed, and you were merciless. A true Saiyan," King Vegeta mused, a small smile touching his lips. _

_Vegeta nodded his head, "Thank you father."_

_Queen Celeria's stunning features glowed with pride for her son. "And at such a young age too. You have made us both very proud, my son," she said in a soft yet regal voice._

_Vegeta nodded his head once more, "Thank you mother."_

_King Vegeta stood up and opened his mouth to say more but a cold laugh cut him off. It echoed all around the arena, growing louder and louder until young Vegeta had to cover his ears. He squeezed his eyes shut as though that would make it go away. It was a terrible sound, depraved and malevolent. He opened his eyes and gasped in horror. The arena was now reduced to rubble all around him. Fire surrounding him, eager to lick away the destruction. In the distance he could hear his people screaming in fear and agony._

_Vegeta looked around to see he was all alone. The King and Queen had vanished as did the remaining Saiyan guards. That terrifying laugh had quieted down to a low chuckle. The Saiyan prince peered around but could not pinpoint the source of the noise._

"_Ah yes the very prime of the Saiyan race…" emitted a horrifyingly familiar voice far too close for Vegeta's liking. He quickly turned around, body defensive, but no one was there._

"_Of the upper class…a finer breed…" it whispered again. Vegeta felt warm breath in his ear. White hands snaked over his tiny shoulders and clenched._

"_And yet __**nothing**__ compared to me," Frieza quickly picked Vegeta up and slammed him painfully into the ground. Vegeta yelled out in pain, yet still managed to glare up at the tyrant. Frieza, bathed in the glow of the flames, leered down at him with those damned red eyes._

"_Make no mistake Frieza, I __**will**__ kill you," Vegeta said gruffly, now in his adult form. Frieza's smile widened even more if that was possible._

"_Oh?" With that he quickly picked Vegeta up by his long ebony hair. He locked a powerful arm around his throat and held the Saiyan against him. Vegeta struggled to pry the monster's hold from his throat but Frieza made sure to put just enough pressure that his very spine was on the brink of shattering. The tyrant pressed his dark sneering lips to the Saiyan's ear._

"_You can't stop me. You never will. You're too __**weak.**__" Frieza purred in his ear. Vegeta inwardly shuddered at the closeness of his enemy. That damned tail trailing up and down his legs. He gritted his teeth, feeling Frieza smile against the back of his neck._

"_I __**will**__ beat you Frieza. I may even dance on your corpse if there's anything left, " Vegeta said determined, getting very uncomfortable when he felt Frieza release his hair and snake his other arm around Vegeta's toned waist._

"_That misplaced pride of yours really__** is**__ adorable__**;**__ alas I grow weary of this banter." Frieza retorted nastily as he flew up and carried the unwilling prince with him. He tightened his grip around Vegeta's throat and forced him to look below at the destruction and carnage that used to be his planet. The ophidian tyrant leaned into Vegeta's ear._

"_Look at your planet Ve-get-ta. All your Saiyan pride couldn't save them. And now you have nothing left. No planet. No subjects. No legacy. __**You **__**are nothing."**_

_With that, Frieza calmly threw the Saiyan prince directly into the fires below. The hungry flames came up to meet him before Vegeta had time to react. He screamed in agony as the flames burned away his flesh, Frieza's cackling ringing in his ears._

_%%%_

Vegeta moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He exhaled softly, feeling the thin familiar cot beneath him. His robust body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Vegeta calmly folded his arms behind him, resting his head in his hands and scowled at the ceiling. How he _**hated**_ to dream.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Across the way, Bulma was also having trouble sleeping. As hard as she subconsciously tried to have calm dreams, her mind plagued her with terrifying nightmares. And they were all the same. All of Frieza and his soldiers arriving on Earth and slaughtering everyone, right before her eyes. In her dreams she would have an out of body experience, seemingly suspended in the air and unable to help or do a damn thing about it.

"_No!" she would scream as she sees Zarbon tearing a screaming woman in half. Dodoria brought his foot down and smashed the skull of an old man. Frieza laughing wickedly as he used his tail to viciously snap the neck of a man trying to defend his family. Dismembered bodies and burned corpses littered the ground beneath her. Screams echoed all around her. The world was on fire._

And the dreams kept repeating all night, all the same just the faces of the victims would change.

Bulma whimpered softly in her sleep.

_Just make it go away!_

A sudden loud knock on the door, dragged Bulma out of her restless slumber. She stared sleepily at the door both relieved and pissed off that someone woke her. The pounding continued, getting louder and louder.

"What? I'm awake dammit what do you what?" Bulma yelled, incredibly annoyed.

"It's 5am. Time to work. Be at the lab in 10 minutes." Merda's voice answered nonplussed at her angry tone.

Bulma groaned loudly and slowly sat up. She was shaking a little, remembering only bits and pieces from her nightmares. She sighed and buried her head in her hands.

Once she took a minute to gather herself, Bulma got out of bed.

_Maybe some time in the lab will distract me from these horrible dreams_

But deep down, she knew it wouldn't, her heart weighing heavy, the guilt pressing painfully atop her shoulders. She walked to the bathroom and turned on the light, flinching at the sudden brightness. She looked down and saw all of her vanities were still there: a toothbrush, toothpaste, lotion, a hairbrush, a razor, deodorant, a few makeup items, shampoo and conditioner and a single bar of soap.

She had no idea how these items got there for they weren't actually hers, but she didn't complain.

_I guess even Frieza has a preference for hygiene_

Bulma quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth. Running the brush quickly through her long tresses, she threw it up in a messy bun. She apprehended the makeup with a quirked eyebrow.

_As though I need any of this…who am I trying to impress on this ship?_

Bulma shrugged and changed into her uniform, pulling them over her red Victoria Secret bra and boy shorts.

_I really need to ask Merda if and where I can wash my clothes_

When she was done dressing, Bulma looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Bulma was a little vain and she knew it. Who could blame her? She had been blessed with her mother's beauty and her father's brains. She studied her reflected image. Heart shaped face accented with high cheek bones. Perfect soft creamy skin with naturally flushed cheeks. Beautiful wide turquoise eyes framed with long dark curled lashes. Full lips stained with a dark pink hue. Soft curly teal hair that usually flowed down to her lower back. She even had to admit the dark navy uniform looked great on her, showing off her toned arms and legs, her taut stomach and her perky curves.

She nodded at her reflection and walked up to the door. As she predicted the door slid casually open, unlike yesterday when she had been locked in.

_There must be some sort of primary locking mechanism that seals the doors either by command or a specific time schedule. Except for Frieza's lair of course which you need a code to access._

She walked down the hall, thankfully which was deserted.

_Looks like everyone else gets to sleep in_

Bulma yawned as she neared the lab. There were only 5 doors separating her room from the lab as Merda informed her yesterday. Frieza apparently preferred if each of the levels in his demented caste system were close together, and for obvious safety reasons placed all of the scientists very close to the lab and away from the typically brutal warriors. Bulma arrived at the giant double metal doors, which slid open. Bulma stepped through, squinting her eyes at the bright fluorescent lights and bright white walls.

_Too fucking early…_

She saw Merda already bent over one of the tables, several blueprints spread out in front of him. He looked up when she walked in.

"It's about time! We have a lot of work to do." He said in an exasperated tone.

Bulma rolled her eyes and moved to stand next to him and picked up one of the blue prints to study. They had all the proper tools and metals to construct a proper handheld weapon, yet the design and precise function were yet to be decided.

_And according to Merda we only have a week to have a working prototype or else…_

Bulma didn't want to even think about what the "or else" entailed. The two scientists studied the blueprints side by side in silence for several moments. Bulma's tired eyes gradually awakened and widened as she roved over the details of the design in the hands before her. The wheels in her head slowly beginning to turn.

_The design is good, but flawed. This part here needs to be expanded slightly, while the handle here can be tightened a tad to allow for a more compact and still efficient function._

Without a word to Merda, Bulma reached up and grabbed a utensil much like a pencil. When she started erasing away at the lines of the design, Merda looked up at her angrily.

"What the hell are you doing?" he questioned asserted. Bulma raised her eyebrow at his harsh tone and continued her work.

"I was just fixing this design a bit. I think if we just fix the measurements here and here, we can begin building a prototype," she replied, trying not to sound as rude as he was. She began redrawing the lines, when the blueprint was jerked from under her hands. Merda held it away from her, his Komodo like face twisted in a scowl.

"Let's get one thing straight. I am the scientist and _**you **_are the lab assistant. You agree with my ideas and pass me a tool when I need it. That's it. I have been working on these blueprints for a month now and they don't need fixing." Merda said, glaring at her with his lavender eyes. Bulma planted her hands on her hips and returned the glare.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

"Are you serious right now? We're supposed to work _**together **_on this thing. Now is not the time to act like a fucking child. You said it yourself we have to have a working prototype in a week. And I don't know about you bud but the _**last**_ thing I want right now is another beating from Frieza. So pipe down and shut the hell up so _**we**_ can get back to work." Bulma retorted nastily, snatching the blueprint from Merda's hands.

He continued to frown at her as she drew the lines for her new measurements, but didn't dare say another word on the matter. Bulma ignored his icy stare as she concentrated on the work at hand.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Vegeta arose from bed, unable to sleep any further. Not that it mattered. Saiyans only needed a few hours sleep at the most. He rolled his head, cracking his neck and rubbed his shoulders. He stripped down completely naked and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower to scalding hot water. The Saiyan prince stood for a moment as the water gradually became hotter, and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He smirked as he glanced over his perfectly toned and muscular body. It momentarily faltered when his eyes landed on the large deep scars running diagonally across his chest and torso. He put his hand up to them and gingerly touched them, as though expecting them to still hurt after all this time. Vegeta shook his head and quickly stepped into the shower, letting the hot water cascade down his body.

Several moments later, Vegeta emerged from the shower and wrapped the white towel around his waist. He walked into his room and saw the uniform he wore yesterday, crumpled on the floor still covered in blood.

_Just great another trip to the washing facilities…just what I need_

Vegeta rolled his eyes and retrieved his spare uniform out of the tiny closet and dressed himself. It resembled his other suit except this one was a unitard with the top resembling a tank top, showcasing his large, brawny arms. The navy suit hugged his every rippling muscle; his half dried ebony hair already resumed its gravity defying shape atop his head. Leaving his armor in its place in the closet, the Saiyan prince pulled on his white boots and gloves and exited his room. He quickly checked either side of the never ending halls. They were completely deserted.

_Of course all of these simpletons still slumber. While they dream of further kissing the lizard's feet, I train more and more to rip his head from his body._

Vegeta smiled unpleasantly and sauntered towards the training room. Unfortunately, the combat area was not accessible at the moment, so Vegeta would have to train without opponents at the time. Vegeta let out a quiet chuckle.

_As if they can ever cultivate enough Saibamen to make me even break a sweat_

Vegeta entered the training room, which like the hallway was completely deserted. It was a vast room that was split into two sides. On one side was filled with many different training machines and equipment. Several different sized free weights were against the wall .Punching bags were hung in each corner and pull up bars were mounted on the two parallel walls. The other side was a big empty area, used for sparring other fighters besides Saibamen and anything else Frieza's warriors would need to do to train. Vegeta walked to the center of the empty side and started with a thousand pushups. Up and down his body was lifted with little resistance. Vegeta effortlessly shifted his weight to do one armed pushups, his anger motivating him all the further.

_I have to get stronger. I have to train harder._

After he hit five hundred, Vegeta calmly switched arms and continued his fluid motions. Although he was merely exercising, there was a certain grace the prince held with each movement. A slight sheen was beginning to form at his temple, Vegeta pushed through, ignoring the slowly approaching fatigue.

_I can't stop. I'll never stop until I see the life leave Frieza's eyes._

Vegeta gritted his teeth as he neared his final hundred. Despite the ache in his body, he kept perfect form, rising and falling. Exhaling with each descent. At last Vegeta finished and stood up, not bothering to take a break. He immediately walked over to one of the pull up bars and jumped up, grasping the bar tightly and began lifting his toned body. He kept his eyes trained upward in a determined gaze, careful to lift his body without using momentum from swinging his legs. The sweat began to gather profusely at his temples and the back of his neck. Once again, Vegeta ignored the pain and fatigue coursing through his body. One hundred pull-ups…then two hundred….three hundred…four hundred….

Vegeta growled as he neared five hundred pull-ups, narrowing his eyes in conviction. His muscles straining painfully with each pull up. Closer and closer to his goal, not slacking in form. Vegeta let out an angry yell as he completed his reps, dropping down to the floor. He was breathing hard, a thin sheen of sweat lining his entire body. Vegeta stopped momentarily to roll his shoulders before flying up to the pull up bar once again to drape his legs over the top of it. Falling backwards, and crisscrossing his arms, Vegeta began to do exaggerated sit ups.

_He tries to stop me from getting any stronger. But I won't let him. I, Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans __**will**__ become the legendary Super Saiyan. __**Nothing**__ will stand in my way._

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

An hour later, Bulma and Merda managed to start on a prototype for the new weapon. Or rather, Bulma started on the prototype. At first Merda regarded her with discontent and refused to even look at her new blueprints. But Bulma simply rolled her eyes and helped herself to the tools and equipment to begin work. She'd be damned if she let this jerk cause her to get punished because he was being petty. The first twenty minutes she began constructing the proto-type; Merda just stared at her incredulously as though he couldn't believe her gall. Bulma smirked to herself, seeing Merda's expression in her peripheral.

_If only he knew…_

Bulma had to examine each tool and for the most part figure out what they were used specifically for. Fortunately most of the tools were very similar to the basic tools found on earth save for a few minor details. Some others however, were clearly compound tools with more than one function and she was having a little trouble using one in particular that she needed. She didn't dare ask Merda how to use it until he got over his temper tantrum.

_Haha I definitely got my stubborn streak from my father as well_

Bulma managed to assemble a small portion of the prototype, until she came to a part where she couldn't avoid building any further without finding out what the last tool was. Amidst her confusion, Merda quietly began examining her blueprints. Slowly his judgmental face began to relax as he realized that Bulma had been right all along. He looked at her and sighed, for the moment, defeated.

"The changes you…made to the design are…quite good," he said grudgingly, not looking her in the eye. Bulma smirked and took the blueprint back from him for reference.

"I know." She said cheekily, getting back to work. "Are you ready to work as a team now?"

Merda nodded silently. Bulma looked at him skeptically. Finally she nodded, satisfied and picked up the compound tool. It had a long silver handle and resembled a large pocket knife with several functions. However Bulma could not figure out how to free the extra counterparts from their sheaths.

"Ok so what is this and how do I use it?"

Merda calmly reached out and showed her the thumb sized indention where he put pressure on and the extra tools sprang open. Bulma rolled her eyes at herself and gave a small smile as she took it back from him.

Suddenly a bell sounded in the lab, causing Bulma to stop what she was doing and looked around, wondering where the sound came from and what did it mean. Up in the corner right above the door she could make out a small white speaker system.

"It's time to go eat." Merda explained, stepping away from the table. Bulma did the same, excited to finally get something in her stomach. Leaving their work behind, well rather Bulma's work, and walked out of the lab and into the hallway. To her surprise, the hall was now crowded with many other unfamiliar aliens, all wearing the same armor that represented Frieza. Many looked at her with curious eyes and others with lecherous grins. Bulma inwardly cursed her natural good looks.

She jumped when she felt a hard pinch on her ass. The pretty scientist turned around angrily to see a massive human like alien with a tuff of red hair poking out of the top of his head. He grinned nastily down at her, his own height towering a few feet over her.

"Alright asshole I-"she started to say, but Merda hastily grabbed her arm and pulled her away, leaving the giant behind laughing loudly at them.

"Are you _insane?_ You should never provoke them!" Merda hissed angrily, Recoome's laughter could still be heard behind them.

"What did you expect me to do? _Let_ them get away with that?" she whispered angrily back, as Merda continued to lead her to the cafeteria.

"If you want to live, then yes!" Merda answered, finally arriving in front of the double doors that led to the cafeteria.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Vegeta continued to send a barrage of punch and kicks to the punching bad before him. He hated training on these damn things. They were so feeble and he had to hold back so much of his strength so as not to completely destroy them. And picturing the lifeless target as his father was probably not the best way to go, seeing as he was just getting angrier and angrier and his blows more and more powerful. Unfortunately for the bag, the image of King Vegeta, converted to a sneering Frieza. Vegeta let out an animalistic yell. One hard and well placed punch sent the destroyed bag flying across the room to crash into the wall of free weights, which fell down with a loud crash. Vegeta stood there, fists at his sides, breathing hard. Other occupants that had walked in much later than he all stared at the damage and back at the prince in shock. The Saiyan prince ignored them all and casually walked out of the gym, stepping over the wreckage he caused without care.

_You can't stop me Frieza. The legend you fear will come true._

**Author's Notes: Hello again whew this was a long one to write. Once again I had trouble deciding whether or not to put certain things in this chapter or save it for a later time. But I hope you all enjoyed this installment and I'll try to update as soon as I can! Please REVIEW and thanks again to those that do.**

**Oh and if anyone questions why aliens have similar weight training equipment and tools as Earth…well to use a famous LittleKuriboh quote:**

"**Because shut up."**

**:P Love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hey guys! Well here's another update. Not much to say about this one Hope you enjoy and PLEASE review. I find it hilarious and a little sad that I have almost 4,000 hits on this story and only 56 reviews. Come on guys ya'll can do better than that! I love getting any kind of feedback. Honest! I'm talking of course to the people who read but don't review. *bats eyes* pretty please with a giant cherry on top? This chapter is dedicated to those that have already taken the time to review. Thanks a bunch guys :D Oh and thanks a lot to my friend maymayb for helping me get my butt in gear if you haven't read her story "Destiny Lost" then shame on you. It's fantastic!

Oh and I couldn't send ya'll a pm but thank you PiXiLoVe, novicewriter, sofy2011, bubble, and red4angel!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"What is this?" Bulma asked, looking hesitantly at the tray set before her. There was a large square of a black gelatinous substance with what appeared to be pink pieces of meat sprinkled in. Next to it was a small pile of bright green noodles…that were moving. Bulma's upper lip twitched in disgust. Merda smirked at her and shrugged silently, shoveling the "food" into his mouth. They were all alone in the vast cafeteria to eat their first scheduled meal of the day. The room was filled with long benches and tables and a trio of food stations. There were three alien cooks that stood at each station, sloshing the food onto their trays unceremoniously.

"A dish courtesy of the Cold Empire. Everyone has to eat what Lord Frieza eats."

Bulma stared at him in awe. She took a long sip from her glass of water. Her eyes flicked down to the meal before her.

_I'm going to starve_

Then another thought occurred to her. "But wait, surely we can't all eat the same things, what if the food is poison to other aliens?" she asked, poking the black cube with her fork. It jiggled like jello.

"That's why Lord Frieza keeps a few extra slaves whenever he conquers a planet. To test the food to make sure it's compliable to the species. They're also used to make sure nobody tries to poison his food. That way if the food i_s_ lethal, nothing is lost," Merda replied, continuing to eat the meal before him.

_Except the ones that are poisoned…wait a minute…extra slaves?_

"You mean I'm not the only human on this ship?" she asked hopefully. Merda gave her a condescending look.

"Of course not, why would you think that?"

_The screams…that roar…The blood all over that Vegeta guy for starters_

"I… thought Zarbon killed them all, once they took me out of the room," Bulma said, slicing the black goo with her fork. Hell she was at least going to try it; her stomach was eating itself at this point!

Merda nodded before answering, "Well he killed most of them, but he kept about fifteen. Mostly females for bed slaves, but a few males for food testers and entertainment as well. I had to give them all physicals and their shots before sending them to Frieza."

_Those poor people…god only knows what they're going through…_

And yet at the same time, Bulma felt a ray of hope. She wasn't the last after all.

"Where are they?" Bulma questioned, taking a small bite of the gooey dark substance. To her surprise, it tasted similar to soy sauce and boiled shrimp. Very tangy yet had a sweet undertone. She would just have to get used to the gooey texture.

Merda shook his head, "Never mind about them. They probably won't last too long. A couple of the females and pretty males may if Frieza likes them, but most of them will probably be killed by the soldiers for sport."

Bulma gritted her teeth in anger.

_How can he be so composed about this? They are my species!_

"That doesn't answer my question. I asked _where_ they were being kept." Bulma said, resisting the urge to punch the reptilian scientist. Merda sensed her anger and put his hands up apologetically.

"Calm down, calm down. You just need to get used life under Frieza's rule. You are very fortunate he values you as a scientist at the current time…the other humans are being held in the slave quarters below with the rest of the servants. You will probably never see them though."

_I wish I __COULD__ see them…maybe I wouldn't feel so alone…then again I wouldn't want to see their suffering…_

Bulma's glare softened slightly, taking in this information. She took another bite of the mysterious black jello. She glanced at the moving green noodles.

_I'm not that brave yet…_

"Hey is there a place where I can wash my clothes? Considering I have only one uniform I'll need to clean it often." Bulma asked, taking another bite. She could _probably _get used to this food….maybe.

_It's not like I have much of a choice_

Merda nodded, taking a loud gulp from his water. "Yes, the washing facilities are just down the hall. I recommend going later, after the soldiers have turned in for the night. Besides, we have a lot of work to do today. You can go when we've finished up."

Bulma nodded, taking another bite. To her surprise she was almost done with her first alien meal. Well, except for the green noodles. She was steering clear of those.

"What do you mean "at the current time"?" Bulma asked, recalling Merda's words from before. Merda froze, his fork nearly up to his mouth. He put it down and considered her for a moment.

"Lord Frieza loves to surround himself with pretty slaves. And as I said before, females typically have only one purpose for being brought on here: To service Frieza in any way he sees fit. Since you proved to be more useful, he decided to appoint you as a scientist. But I wouldn't be surprised if he called you to his chambers one day."

_I think I'm going to be sick_

"I will never let that happen. I will earn my keep as a scientist and nothing more. There's no way I'll ever surrender to that _lizard."_ Bulma growled, hesitantly placing more black jello into her mouth. Merda shook his head, indifferently, scrapping the last few morsels onto his fork.

"You wouldn't have a choice in the matter. Just know that if he requests you, you'd better attend to him."

Bulma shook her head violently, resisting the urge to shudder.

_He would have already…if Zarbon hadn't interrupted. Thank god for my brilliant mind or I'd probably be down there with all those poor people._

"That's never going to happen. Not while I'm alive and kicking," Bulma said, wishing to change the subject. Merda stared at her with a look that Bulma couldn't quite place and finished his food. With a sigh, he picked up his empty tray and glass and motioned for her to hurry up.

"We should get going; the soldiers will be clamoring in here at any moment." With that he dispensed the tray up on a metal shelf and walked past her, not bothering to wait for her. Bulma quickly finished chewing and gulped down the rest of her water and joined him.

Once again, the pair emerged from the hall. Bulma was greeted by leers and jeers, to which she returned with a fiery glare. But just to be safe, she stuck really close to Merda. She had to smack away a few hands that were getting to close for her liking.

_I will never get used to this…I will definitely have to be careful when I move about._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Vegeta emerged through the large cafeteria doors, Nappa and Radditz in tow. The vast room was now filled with other soldiers of Frieza. All noisily chattering and chomping on their food. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the lot of them. The trio stood in line, waiting to be served, Vegeta crossing his arms in front of them.

"I hear Frieza may have an open assignment," Nappa reported in his gruff voice. Vegeta merely grunted in response, not bothering to turn around to his Saiyan companions. Radditz turned towards Nappa, his interest piqued.

"Really? I didn't think there would be any new assignments until he was done with Earth," The second oldest Saiyan questioned, flipping his ridiculously long black hair off his shoulder. Vegeta continued to stand in silence, still angered that the other two Saiyans were sent to Earth while _he_ had been stuck cleaning up Zarbon's mess.

_Those fools…I would have had that job done much sooner than a day…_

"Yeah well apparently Frieza had his eye on this other planet in sector four, called Shikk. Rumor has it; it's a pretty hostile planet. No one has dared to volunteer yet." Nappa replied, as the three of them gathered their trays. Vegeta still remained silent, glaring at the cafeteria attendant for not putting enough food on his tray. He gestured angrily for the fat, green alien to give him more. The cook did so fearfully. A Saiyan's appetite was almost never satisfied.

Vegeta walked away from the other Saiyans, tray in hand. He sat down at an available table, and began shoveling in food. Soon afterwards, Nappa and Radditz joined him; their trays also piled high with alien cuisine.

"So anyway, I say we take that assignment. Who knows? Maybe Frieza will give us a reward," Nappa said, wasting no time to engorge himself. Radditz nodded in agreement, mouth already stuffed to the brim.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the pair of them.

_Frieza gives no one rewards. Least the kind no one would want._

"Yeah like maybe one of those Earth babes. I wouldn't mind getting a hold of one of those. At least they _**look**_ Saiyan," Radditz said snidely, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. Vegeta took a gulp of water, staring deadpan at him.

"Tired of bedding Frieza's sloppy seconds?" he asked crudely, taking another large bite of the gelatinous substance. Radditz and Nappa stared at him, wary of the prince's first words to them. For a moment no one spoke, and then Nappa let out a chuckle.

"Well prince, I'd say we earned a few romps with the sixteen years of servitude. And unlike you, we can't wait to indulge in another planet's brothel." Nappa replied, smiling suggestively.

Vegeta looked back in disgust. He almost lost his appetite. Almost.

_I've never touched another woman who was ruined by that filth. And I never will again. Unlike these idiots, I can control my more primal desires…_

Not that Vegeta wasn't skilled in the act. Far from it. When the trio was sent out on a mission, they would often have some down time. They would usually stop by the nearest pub or brothel and partake in the night life. If the alien women were humanoid and pretty, that would have to do. The handsome Saiyan prince never once had to force a woman beneath him. He would just give them his signature smirk and they would melt in his skilled hands. The mere thought of even brushing against one of Frieza's bedmates was enough to set his teeth on edge. How he _**hated**_ that…monster.

Vegeta glared at the pair, not bothering to retort. A look was all he needed to voice his disgust. Nappa and Radditz both shrugged and continued to engorge themselves.

"So…what do you think Prince Vegeta? Think we should take on Shikk?" Radditz asked, swallowing noisily. Vegeta arched his eyebrow at the long haired Saiyan. It amused him that they still asked his opinion, or rather his permission, before they did anything. He smirked scornfully.

_As they should. I am the prince after all._

"Why not? I need to stretch my legs after all," He replied nonchalantly, finishing up the mountain of food on his tray.

_As much as I HATE serving the demented reptile at least this will get me away from his watchful eyes. Plus it's always nice to have a new challenge. Every time we leave I get stronger. Even closer to becoming a Super Saiyan._

The other two Saiyans nodded happily, equally excited, though not as composed, as Vegeta to leave the floating prison.

With that, Vegeta stood up and walked away, leaving his empty tray and glass behind. A determined glint in his ebony eyes.

_Time for some more training…_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Ok, so if we extend this piece here, we'll be able to shoot a beam of concentrated gamma rays. That would prove most formidable for most species," Merda reported, eyeing Bulma's finished blueprint. Bulma nodded in response, fingering the handle of her prototype. It was hours later and after Merda had finally begun to trust Bulma's judgment and come down from his high horse, they were able to get to work. They had just been ironing out the details, such as what exactly the projectile of choice would be. Bulma recalled glimpses of several of Frieza's soldiers emitting white beams of light from their hands or mouths before she was knocked out on Earth.

"I do have a question though…How come Frieza needs guns for his fighters? I remember the soldiers shooting…what looked like white lights from their hands that did a lot of damage…so what would having a handheld weapon add?" she picked up a wrench like device and began tightening a small bolt at the juncture.

Merda continued to study the blueprints, making small notes for himself, "Not all of Frieza's fighters have a projectile attack. Some are valuable fighters with different abilities. After all, the Cold Empire has…employed many different species."

Bulma nodded, very much interested. "Really? What abilities do his other soldiers have?"

Without looking at her, Merda replied, "It depends on the breed…some have telekinesis, others are empaths, some have incredible speed, I've heard of one that can even stop time. The attacks that you are referring to must have been Frieza's elite. Most of them have the ability to draw ki, or energy, and use that in battle. Not that it matters…many are skilled fighters even without using their capabilities. And if they're not, they're made to be…or killed."

Bulma continued working on the prototype before her. It may seem that they were making good time, but she knew better. Back when she worked in her father's lab, they constantly had deadlines to meet. With the planning, constructing, final adjustments AND testing, her and Merda would be lucky if they had a working weapon in five days. If her and her father missed a deadline, they would merely push back a press conference which would showcase the new technology. Here however if they were too late…her and Merda would most likely be punished severely or worse.

_I CAN'T let that happen…the less time I spend with Frieza the better…_

"And…what about Frieza?" she asked, picking up a small piece of metal to singe onto the weapon. Merda stopped what he was doing and looked at her incredulously. Bulma didn't understand why, she had only seen the tyrant exhibit brute strength.

"I have only heard rumors of his power…I myself have only seen a fraction what he is capable of. He has taken out entire planets with just one attack. Murdered countless people without even blinking. He fears nothing and no one. He's more powerful than _any _of us could ever imagine. And it's _**Lord **_Frieza. You would do well to remember that."

With that, Merda turned away from her, not saying anything more. Bulma had many more questions, but decided to wait for another time.

Several hours later, Bulma stretched her arms above her head, fighting a yawn. Merda grumbled next to her, carefully welding the pieces together. The prototype was actually almost finished, much to Bulma's surprise. The pair had barely said two words to each other since she had asked about Frieza. Outside of discussing the weapon, of course. Twice, they had taken a break to go eat their meals in the once again empty cafeteria. Bulma had wanted to question as to why they were the only scientists on the entire ship, but she decided to bite her tongue. It's not like she was going anywhere anytime soon. The food, much to her surprise and disappointment, was the same that she had that morning at breakfast.

_I guess the Cold Empire doesn't believe in different foods for breakfast, lunch, and dinner._

But she did manage to finally try the moving green noodles. Unlike the black jello, she could find no familiar taste of Earth food to compare it to. Very sour and distasteful, she only had one bite. Once again, only eating the black giggly cube and a tall glass of water, Bulma returned to the lab, still a little hungry, but much more satisfied.

_Well this is a diet that would work for everyone. Get captured and enslaved by an alien overlord and be forced to eat his culture's questionable food…_

Bulma smiled softly at her little quip. Merda glanced up at her, noting her expression.

"Go ahead and go to the washing facilities, fifteen doors down on the left…it should be safe to go now. I'll stay here and get a little more work done."

Bulma considered staying at the lab for a moment, but shrugged that away. Hell she was tired and needed to wash her clothes.

"The clothes you arrived in are still in the cabinet," Merda informed her, examining the nearly finished weapon. Bulma, thankful he reminded her, got off the stool and retrieved her red tank top and shorts. They were still slightly wet and smelled musty. Bulma could see the dark stains where her blood had dripped down onto her tank top.

_I'll have to go in at another time to wash my bra set…no way I'm risking walking around this damn place commando._

With a tired nod, Bulma left the lab; her clothes bundled in her hands. Thankfully, the halls were empty. It amazed her how so many aliens were on this ship and yet she had not seen many, with the exception of when she and Merda would leave for meals. Probably due to the carefully laid out schedule Frieza enforced.

_Was there really such a problem with the soldiers that Frieza had to make sure to keep everyone separate? I wonder if they have a curfew of sorts. Well with how those pigs were treating me earlier, I don't mind that at all._

Bulma tore away from her thoughts so she could count the number of doors. Most of them were small doors with similar keypads on the outside as her room.

_This all must be the rooms of Frieza's "employed". I'd better be really quiet. Sure as hell wouldn't want any of them walking out and finding me. Who KNOWS what would happen…_

_9…10…11…12…13…14…_

Bulma stopped in front of double doors that looked similar to the doors leading to the cafeteria. A large sign was posted next to it on the right. However Bulma could not read the alien symbols that were scrawled across it, but she assumed it meant laundry mat.

Walking inside, she immediately noted that it was actually very similar to laundry mats back on Earth. Waist high machines lined all three walls with slight distinctions between them. Bulma guessed they were the differences between the washer and dryer. She could hear the humming of the machines working. A flash of color ad mist all the white drew her attention to the back corner. Someone was leaning against the back corner, arms crossed, one ankle crossed over the other. His eyes were closed. Bulma recognized him as Vegeta.

_Damn…I was hoping no one was in here...well keep your distance bud, I'm just here to wash clothes_

Bulma turned away from him and chose a machine very close to the door just in case, lifting the metal lid and dropped her only remaining Earth clothes inside. Unfortunately, it was much more difficult to activate then she thought. There were foreign buttons all over this thing. There were symbols next to them, most likely signifying their function, but hell Bulma didn't understand a bit of it.

_Freaking figures…I can build a functional weapon for an alien tyrant, but I can't figure out to wash my damn clothes!_

She started just guessing, pressing buttons that looked promising. The only thing that would happen was the machine would beep loudly at her. She was getting frustrated fast. Bulma turned her head slightly, keeping Vegeta in her peripheral. Across the way, the Saiyan prince had not moved from his place, but his ebony eyes now watched her with an arched eyebrow.

Bulma let out an exasperated sigh, continuing to hopelessly punch buttons. She didn't care who was watching, she just wanted the stupid thing to work! She could have sworn she heard a low chuckle from the back corner. That only pissed her off.

Bulma slammed her hand on top of the machine and turned towards the Saiyan prince.

"I don't suppose you know how to work these things?" she asked snidely. Vegeta looked up and gave her condescending smirk, not bothering to answer. Bulma raised her eyebrow at him, planting both hands on her hips.

_Ugh what a jerk!_

"Well? Wanna give me a hand?" she asked harshly. Vegeta glared at her darkly, not liking her disrespectful tone one bit. He still remained leaning casually against the wall.

"No." He said bluntly. Bulma returned the glare, crossing her arms in front of her. Vegeta sneered at her. She resembled a child who was throwing a temper tantrum because she didn't get her way. Bulma saw his smirk and rolled her eyes, turning away from him.

"Fine you jerk, just stay over there then." She said angrily, continuing to push random blinking buttons.

"I plan to woman." Came the snide reply.

"Ugh!" Bulma cried out in frustration. What the hell was his problem? She turned towards him once again, blue eyes flashing angrily.

"And I already said my name's Bulma NOT woman, asshole!" she yelled at the smug Saiyan. She instantly regretted in though when Vegeta quickly appeared in front of her, hand grasping her throat, dark eyes boring menacingly into her. His hand wasn't squeezing enough to choke her, but definitely hard enough to get her attention. Her lower back was pressed into the machine, her upper body bent slightly backwards. Using his thumb, he tipped her head up to meet his eyes.

"And I already told _**you,**_ woman…I don't care," Vegeta replied gutturally, slightly squeezing her neck harder for emphasis. Bulma was initially frightened, but anger quickly danced back into her eyes. She brought up her hands to his chest and attempted to shove him away. It was like pushing a concrete wall. He didn't budge an inch. He smirked down at her, roughly releasing her.

"So weak." The Saiyan prince mused. From the back corner, a loud beep sounded. Vegeta sauntered to the back and opened the lid to one of the machines and removed what looked like another uniform. Bulma continued to stare at him incredulously as he draped them over his muscular arm and approached her. She glared daggers at him the whole time as he neared. He stopped in front of her, within inches of their bodies touching and shot her a sly smile.

Bulma froze when he began to lean into her, raising his free arm simultaneously. His eyes staying on hers the entire time. Bulma shrank away, meeting the machine once again. Closer and closer he got until he was practically leaning over her. His warm breathe dancing over her ear and exposed neck. Bulma closed her eyes tightly, not liking where this was heading. Suddenly a beep was heard behind her and Bulma felt the machine start to vibrate against her back. She opened her eyes and turned towards the machine. It was working! Surprised she turned back to Vegeta.

He was gone.

**Author's Note: Good lord this one took me FOREVER! I was so unsure of what I wanted to happen in this chapter…I went through several ideas and I had to go back and keep adding or taking away things. Well guys I hope this was well worth the wait and as always PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: I was feeling pretty productive so I decided to knock another chapter out. And I reckon there are just too many ghost readers on this site. Not that I don't love and appreciate ya'll but I'd REALLY like to hear from you guys too! Once again thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. Oh and no one has seemed to be confused about the timeline yet, but I'll explain just in case any of you are. Chapter 1 is basically a glimpse into the future so to speak, 3 years after Bulma had been brought on Frieza's ship. Every other chapter after that starts from the beginning and is leading up to the events from the first chapter. Got it? Awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I recently bought all the seasons of DBZ to watch with the hubby, but I own absolutely no rights…unfortunately.**

**######################################################################################################**

_What was that all about?_

Bulma pondered, while she undressed in her room an hour later. She took off her bra and decided to sleep in her newly cleaned clothes. Throwing the red tank top over her bare breasts and leaving the red boy shorts on, she walked into the bathroom.

_He's such a jerk, but he helped me..._

Bulma splashed water onto her face, relishing the feeling of the cool liquid on her flushed skin.

_Wait why am I blushing?_

She stood up quickly, noticing her face was indeed glowing with a rosy hue on her cheeks. She stared for a moment and rolled her eyes at her reflection.

_Good lord what is going on? He could have killed me! He almost DID…_

Bulma grabbed her toothbrush, squeezed some toothpaste on it and began angrily brushing her teeth. She glared at her reflection in the mirror, gobs of toothpaste flying into the sink at the tenacity of her strokes.

_This is stupid. All he did was push a freaking button…I would have figured it out eventually._

Bulma spit into the sink and rinsed her mouth out with water. As rough as she had been brushing, she was surprised her gums weren't bleeding. She stood up and grabbed one of the towels to dry her face.

_For a womanizing jerk, he's not bad looking._

"Ugh!" Bulma threw the towel on the ground and stomped out of the bathroom. She crossed the room and haughtily threw herself down on the bed. Staring at the blank empty ceiling, Bulma was once again lost in her thoughts. She recalled how the Saiyan prince pressed his body against hers, practically feeling every taut muscle. His alluring smirk as he continued to lean over her, his deep ebony eyes neverleaving hers. The way his warm breath caressed her bare skin. Bulma sat up quickly.

_Now is not the time NOR the place…what the hell is WRONG with me?_

She got out of bed and stripped down to nothing, opting for a cold shower to erase the Saiyan prince from her mind.

###########################################################################################################

The next morning, Bulma and Merda were both hard at work in the lab. With only four more days to construct a proper weapon and have it ready to present to Lord Frieza, things were getting pretty stressful. Bulma knew that even IF they managed to complete the prototype they were currently working on, there was always a chance that it wouldn't work. What if the design completely faltered and they had to start all over? There was no way they would have time to draw up new blueprints and build a whole new weapon. There was absolutely NO time to spare. No time to even think about anything else. Bulma's usually insatiable curiosity was actually silent for the first time since she got here. The pair had even skipped breakfast, just to get in an extra thirty minutes. Bulma put a hand over her flat abdomen, the throbbing pains of hunger beginning to set it. She ignored her protesting stomach andgot back to work, holding the nearly completed weapon steady so Merda could weld the small details onto it.

_We have to finish it. We just HAVE to._

_###########################################################################################################_

"So…my little monkeys want to take Planet Shikk for me?" Frieza mused slowly, eyeing the three Saiyans kneeling in front of him with mild curiosity. From his place at the tyrant's feet, Vegeta clenched his teeth a little harder. How he _hated_ that word…and Frieza knew it. It was a demeaning racial slur that referred to the proud Saiyan race. Anybody else who dared call him that didn't live to see the next day. But Vegeta's power was no match for Frieza. Keeping his head down, Vegeta managed to keep a small smirk hidden.

_Yet…_

Vegeta raised his head to meet the cruel crimson eyes, "Yes Lord Frieza." He hated the feeling of the monster's name on his tongue. It took constant restraint to even sound remotely respectful and refer tohim as master or Lord. Frieza smiled nastily down at the Saiyan prince. Zarbon and Dodoria were standing at attention on either side of the demonic authoritarian, wearing matching sneers. The hulking figures of Nappa and Radditz were kneeling in silence, on either side of Vegeta, awaiting Frieza's decision.

For a moment, Frieza said nothing, just stared down at them in quiet amusement.

"And you wish to go alone?" that cold androgynous voice questioned.

As much as Vegeta wanted to say yes, he knew it would only raise Frieza's suspicions. Not that they were planning to flee, they would never get far, but time away from Frieza and his pathetic men was desired. The trio had already tried that once…and had paid dearly for it. All three were in regeneration tanks for a week.

_We were so close…_

Vegeta gritted his teeth and forced himself to say,"If you think we require extra assistance in order to capture Shikk, my Lord, then we would gladly accept it."

_I will laugh at your corpse_

Frieza chuckled at the prince's words, Dodoria and Zarbon joining in. "Oh I do love it when my monkeys show me the proper respect. Very well…you three may go to Planet Shikk. See if you can…persuade them to join my empire. And if they resist, eradicate them," Frieza ordered in that eerily calm tone.

_I will see the light leave your eyes_

"We will. Thank you Master Frieza," Vegeta responded, rising to his feet alongside Nappa and Radditz. The other two Saiyans towered over the prince in both height and mass, a fact that had always angered him.

Frieza sneered at the trio, "You shall depart in two days time. Gather your supplies and ready your ship. Do not disappoint me."

_Why two days? Why not immediately?_

The trio nodded and turned around to leave the vast room.

"Oh Ve-ge-ta."

He froze when he heard the tyrant whisper his name in a dangerous tone.

"Stay. We have things to discuss."

Vegeta's heart was beating faster, but his face remained calm. He looked at his fellow Saiyans and nodded for them to depart. Nappa and Radditz both shot him an apprehensive glance, before turning away from him and leaving the room. Vegeta held his head up and faced the malicious dictator. Blood red eyes were narrowed in mirth and malevolence.

_What the hell does he want now?_

Frieza gracefully waved his hand, silently signaling Dodoria and Zarbon to leave as well. The pair passed Vegeta, laughing quietly at his dire situation. Vegeta felt his fists clench, taking all of his restraint to not viciously beat Frieza's beloved lackeys. He wasn't quite strong enough, but he sure as hell would like to try.

Behind him, he heard the door slid open and shut. Now he was all alone with the viperous alien.

Frieza leaned back in his throne and beckoned Vegeta closer, his scarlet eyes flashing dangerously. The Saiyan prince took a few steps forward with false confidence. On the inside; however, he was very wary. When Vegeta stood a few feet before him, Frieza brought his fingertips together and looked over the Saiyan Prince.

His reptilian face held only a deadly smile.

############################################################################################################

Bulma set the tool aside and leaned in closer to inspect her work. Except for a few minor details, the prototype was nearly complete. She shot Merda a small smile, a fraction of the stress was lifted off her shoulders. She knew the real challenge; however, would be if the weapon would deliver the desired effect.

_We need to start running tests as soon as possible_

"You think we'll be able to start testing this baby today?" Bulma asked, peeling her gloves off and dispensing them into the appropriate bin. Merda carefully fingered the weapon with precise hands.

"I think so…if my calculations are correct, we should be able to run full tests within the next few hours."

_Well that's a relief…sort of_

Bulma nodded, "Sooo does that mean we can go eat lunch?" her hunger pains had only gotten worse and ignoring them was only antagonizing them.

"Yes I believe so, but our lunch period isn't for another hour." Merda replied, placing the prototype down carefully. He stood up and crossed the lab over to the bar that held the chemistry equipment. He picked up a clean beaker and filled it up with water from the small sink. Within a nanosecond, he had gulped down the water and refilled it to the brim. The fire colored Komodo then walked over and handed it to Bulma. She raised an eyebrow at the glass beaker.

"I just know this breaks every science lab rule that was ever drilled in our heads in 7th grade," she said sarcastically. Merda looked at her quizzically for a moment. Apparently what she said didn't translate well. He then shot her a small smile and gestured to the beaker.

"It's clean if that's what you mean. Since we didn't have any proper drinking utensils, I didn't think you'd mind." He replied, turning back to the prototype. Bulma shrugged and tilted her head back, letting the cool water rush down her throat. Emptying the beaker, she walked over to the sink to refill it.

Suddenly the doors to the lab slid open and Zarbon walked in. Bulma looked up quickly and saw that someone was draped over his shoulder, seemingly unconscious. The smug alien walked over to one of the long tables that stood empty and unceremoniously threw the body off his shoulder. The attractive alien then raised his golden eyes to Bulma, then Merda.

"See to it that he's completely rejuvenated. Lord Frieza needs him in tip top shape for an assignment."

With a flip of his long emerald braid and a nasty smirk, Zarbon turnedon his heel and left the pair alone in the lab. Merda quickly went to the body for a closer inspection. Bulma followed suit. Upon closer scrutinizing, she realized that the body was Vegeta. She felt a pang in her heart at the sight of him.

_What HAPPENED to him?_

If it wasn't for that ebony defying gravity hair, she didn't think she would have recognized him. Both of his eyes were swollen shut with deep purple bruises. His nose was no doubt broken, completely smashed in, blood flowing over his closed mouth and had dropped down onto his uniform. His lips were busted open and swollen and his right ear looked as though it had been horribly burned. Four deep scratches were embedded into his cheek, further staining his marred face with blood. A familiar black and blue bruise in the shape of a handprint was on his neck. Bulma couldn't make out the injuries on his body, but judging by the state of his tattered and bloody uniform, she assumed they were just as bad.

_What did this to you…was it Frieza?_

"Normally I would remove the patient's clothes in order to see the extent of their injuries in order to estimate how long they need to be in the healing tank. But seeing his condition, we must get him set up immediately," Merda instructed, walking over quickly to one of the healing tanks and began punching in the correct codes to get the machine started up. Bulma remained silent, horrified at Vegeta's condition. She had suffered at the hands of Frieza, herself, but not like this. If not for the slightest undulation of his chest, she would have assumed that he was dead.

Merda returned to her side, "Quickly, help me get him into the tank."

After a few moments of carefully handling the battered Saiyan, the two scientists managed to get him up to the healing tank. Merda hit a button and the floor of the tank slid open and a large metal slab rose up from the ground, tilted back and complete with straps. Her and Merda carefully laid Vegeta back against the slab and locked the straps over his chest and waist. Merda proceeded to attach the electrodes to his temples and pulled the gas mask over his beaten face.

Bulma hung back, wishing she could do more.

Once Merda had Vegeta all set up, he stepped out of the tank, closed the glass door and hit the large pink button that released the green rejuvenating liquid. They both stood in silence as the substance filled up the whole tank. The Saiyan prince never moved an inch.

"D-did Frieza do that?" Bulma asked, already knowing the answer.

Merda looked solemnly ahead, not bothering to turn towards her, "This is what happens when you disobey him. Nothing good ever comes from being defiant. Vegeta here, knows that more than anybody."

_My G_od…

Merda turned away from the healing tank, "Come. We have much work to do." He walked back over to the table where their almost finished weapon lay. Bulma shot one last look at the Saiyan Prince before joining her fellow scientist.

###########################################################################################################

"_Tell me the story again!" Vegeta demanded, refusing to lie down in his bed. Queen Celeria smiled warmly down at her tiny rebellious son. He would never forget her face. Although he was cursed to resemble his wretched father, her beautiful ethereal face would forever be infused in his mind. Long ebony tresses cascaded down her elegant back. Almond shaped black eyes gazed down at him in adoration. She reached down and gently pushed him down, pulling the dark blue blanket up to his chin._

"_Very well, but you're going to sleep once I'm finished," she said firmly but gently. _

_Vegeta crossed his undeveloped arms over his chest and grumbled under his breath. Queen Celeria shook her head, amused, and began her tale._

_**A hard punch to the nose sent Vegeta flying across the room. He slammed painfully into the wall and slid down to the floor.**_

"_Long ago, a great evil plagued Vegetasei. A powerful beast demanded complete control over the planet along with all of its inhabitants. He slaughtered many of our people for refusing to pledge loyalty. Many brave warriors went up against this monster, but each met a gruesome death. His power was simply too great, even against our proud race. The monster, angered by their defiance, continued his genocide of all Saiyans. All seemed lost, until a mysterious lone warrior stood before him, challenging his power."_

_**Vegeta threw a swift punch, only to have his fist caught effortlessly by a white hand. Red eyes shined mercilessly. **_

"_The beast laughed at the man before him, not threatened in the least. No Saiyan recognized him. It is believed that the warrior came from the skies to serve as a guardian of our planet."_

_**The hand clenched tighter around his throat. Even though he couldn't breathe, Vegeta managed to hold his glare. Blood was already staining his face. **_

"_The beast, overconfident in his abilities, told the warrior he would allow him the first blow. The warrior remained silent the entire time."_

_**Vegeta sent a powerful kick, hitting Frieza squarely in the chest. The tyrant was not fazed in the least, but released Vegeta. He smiled nastily before throwing a small ki blast at the prince's head.**_

"_The lone fighter let out a fearsome roar that could be heard all across the universe. The skies turned black and bolts of lightning flashed all around him. Everyone, including the beast, stared in awe."_

_**Vegeta roared in pain, his burned ear already singed and unrecognizable flesh. He lunged forward, sending a barrage of ki blasts at the sneering tyrant.**_

"_Such a raw power surged through the warrior that rivaled even the monster that plagued our planet. It is said the warrior transformed into something else, unable to contain his new power in his present form. A yellow glow radiated off his massive body."_

_**Black talons quickly sliced into Vegeta's cheek. The demon's hand grabbed a fistful of onyx hair. Dark, leering lips pressed against his neck.**_

"_He was extraordinary. Not even the beast dared to fight him once he sensed his true power. The warrior threw a single powerful blast at the beast. In one fleeting moment, he who killed so many of our people was destroyed."_

_**Vegeta never stopped struggling. He never stopped fighting as the monster's hands explored his battered body. That horrible creature laughing ruthlessly in his ears.**_

"_Smiling over the beast's obliterated remains, the brave warrior suddenly met his limitations. It is said he was too primitive to keep that much power under his control. With a final savage yell and a bright white flash, the warrior was then consumed by his own power."_

_**A dark purple tongue traced the shell of his ear. Vegeta let out an enraged yell and thrust his head backwards, connecting with the horned skull. Fast retaliated punches left his eyes useless as he crumbled to the floor.**_

"_The lone warrior's name was never learned, but he became known as the legendary Super Saiyan. It is believed that every thousand years a new one will emerge, each stronger than the last," Queen Celeria said, finished her story. From his bed, Vegeta sneered and jumped up out of his blankets once more._

"_I will become the Legendary Super Saiyan. No one will rival my power and strength!" The little prince said pridefully, floating a few feet above his bed. His tiny fists jabbed a few times against an invisible opponent. Queen Celeria smiled warmly and rose gracefully up to retrieve her son._

_**Vegeta bit back his screams as blow after blow was delivered to his already broken ribs. He coughed up a mouthful of blood as Frieza lifted his foot yet again.**_

_Once she wrestled her son back into bed, Queen Celeria looked over him in wonder. Could he really become a Super Saiyan? Do such legends exist? Although he was very young, Vegeta had already proven himself to have immense potential. She smiled once again, brushing his hair out of his face. The little prince grunted and jerked away from her. He hated it when she did that._

_**He would not beg. He always promised himself that. No matter what this monster did to him, he would never see him break.**_

_The Saiyan Queen leaned over and once again pulled the blankets up to her little boy's chin. He tried to wrestle his way out again, but she pushed him back down. "Even Super Saiyans need their sleep my prince."_

_**Only seeing darkness, Vegeta was lifted up painfully by his hair. He felt hot breathe wash over him. The monster was whispering to him. Offering promises of mercy if he would simply give in. The prince received a harsh punch to the mouth when he answered by laughing.**_

_######################################################################################################_

Bulma lifted her head at the sound of grunting coming from the healing tank. Although it had only been a little over 2 hours since they put Vegeta in, his wounds were already looking significantly better. She could just about make out that familiar scowl he always wore. His thick eyebrows were furrowed in frustration, and muffled grunts could be heard through his gas mask, expelling bubbles in the tank.

_It looks as though he's having a nightmare. After what he just went through I don't blame him._

She heard Merda click his tongue impatiently behind her, snapping her attention back to the task at hand. Given the circumstances, she found it hard to concentrate. It seemed as though everything she had seen and experienced in the past couple of days had finally hit her full force. The cruelty, the violence, the pain, the _death…_all of it.

_No…just get this stupid weapon done and then worry about it later. I can't afford to lose it now. My life depends on it._

Bulma shook her head lightly and picked up another tool, for the moment, ignoring the turmoil of emotions brewing inside her. She and Merda worked in silence, unless one or the other made a comment or question concerning the prototype. It wouldn't be much longer and they would be able to start running tests.

The hiss of the lab doors opening , startled both Bulma and Merda out of their fixed concentration. Two very large burly men barged in, both wearing the signature armor of Frieza. One of the men was bald and had black mustache, while the other had ridiculously long black hair that reached all the way to the back of his knees. They both had brown tails wound tightly around their waists and matching scowls.

_Who are these guys? What do they want? It looks like they have the same tail as Vegeta…_

They barely noticed the two scientists as the pair stomped over to the regeneration tanks, stopping in front of the one that held Vegeta.

"Dammit, I told you he would be in here!" The taller bald one said angrily. The one with the long black hair sighed, "What do you suppose he did this time, Nappa?"

The bald one turned towards the other man, "As if Frieza needs a good excuse to work him over."

Suddenly, as if they remembered they weren't alone in the room, the bulky pair turned towards Bulma and Merda. She couldn't help but notice their confusion as to why exactly_ she_ was there. But that quickly went away when they realized she was very attractive. She drew herself to her full height, fingers dangerously close to the prototype. They both towered over her and the scientists had no way to defend themselves.

_We may have to start running tests sooner than we thought…_

The bald one, Nappa, stepped forward, gesturing to the healing tank behind him, "How long has he been in there?" Behind her, she could feel Merda stiffen.

_Well he clearly doesn't feel like speaking up_

Bulma dropped her guard slightly, "He's been in there almost 3 hours. His wounds are almost completely healed. It shouldn't be too much longer."

Nappa nodded curtly and gave her a once over before turning around and heading towards the exit. The other man continued to look her over in that familiar uncomfortable way. He flashed her a devilish grin before Nappa came up behind him and clamped his hand tightly on his shoulder.

"Come on Radditz, there'll be plenty of time for that later. We have work to do." Nappa said, practically dragging Radditz out of the lab.

Bulma turned towards Merda, who finally gathered himself and turned back towards the prototype.

"Who were those guys?" she asked, grabbing a new pair of gloves from the cabinet.

Merda didn't look up from the table, hunched over the newly constructed weapon. "Saiyans," he replied curtly. No more was said on the matter.

############################################################################################################

After a couple of hours and a heart attack later, Bulma and Merda finally got to relax. Once they had initially finished constructing the weapon an hour ago, some field tests were required in order to determine if it would serve as an adequate tool for Frieza. She and Merda had entered the testing facilities in the back of the lab where they set up several large targets and bulls eyes. Finally having everything set up, Merda carefully lined up his shot first, took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger. Nothing happened, except for a loud click. Panicked, he and Bulma quickly returned to the lab, hoping it was simply a malfunction, rather than a design flaw. After several tense moments of careful studying the device, Bulma had discovered that one piece that separated the barrel from the ray mechanism had come loose. Merda quickly corrected it and they were once again in the testing area. Thankfully this time, the weapon proved completely functional and performed the way they needed it to.

The pair finally emerged back into the lab after an additional hour of testing, the prototype and their detailed notes in tow.

"I still think we need to realign the sight. It still seemed a tad off those last few rounds," Bulma said, laying her notes on the table before her. Merda nodded in agreement, carefully placing the prototype and hitting the small button on the side, making it unable to release harmful rays. The last thing they needed was a horrible accident in the lab.

The reptilian scientist looked towards the healing tanks. "He's probably about done now."

Bulma followed his gaze and noticed that Vegeta indeed, looked perfectly normal now. With the exception of his torn and bloody uniform, you never would have guessed he was nearly beaten to death four hours before.

A loud beep from the healing tank agreed with Merda's assumption. Instantly the humming had ceased, and the green liquid began to drain quickly. Vegeta began to awaken slowly his eyes still remained closed. His newly healed body began to twitch against his binds. Quickly his ebony eyes shot open, locking with Bulma's cerellean ones. For a brief moment, he held her surprised gaze, but then it quickly turned into a scowl. He let out an angry yell as he tore through the straps binding him the metal slab. Ripping mask off his face, Vegeta stepped out of the machine. He was soaking wet, the usually tight uniform made even more so. His caramel toned muscles peaked out in between the ripped pieces. His normally flame shaped hair was weighted down and fell past his shoulders. The Saiyan prince stood before them stretching and checking his body. From where she stood, she could make out a few white scars that would remain on his body, an ugly reminder of what occurred between him and Frieza.

"How are you feeling?" she asked before she could stop herself. Vegeta shot her a haughty look, not answering her question.

"Woman, bring me a drying cloth at once." He replied disdainfully, flexing his hands. Bulma was taken aback at this.

_Is he serious? He was nearly beaten to death and he's just going to walk away like an arrogant asshole?_

Before Bulma could say anything to retort, Merda appeared with a towel and presented it to Vegeta, who snatched it away without so much of a thank you. He quickly toweled himself dry, completely ignoring the two scientists. That familiar scowl was once again plastered to his face.

Without another word, Vegeta tossed the towel carelessly on the floor and walked out of the lab, leaving a very perplexed Bulma.

**Author's notes: Hey guys! Just a quick note to anyone who might have been confused by this passage: The scene with Queen Celeria was a memory of Vegeta's that he had been dreaming of while he was in the regeneration tank. The bold lines were snippets of what had most recently transpired with Frieza that kept interrupting like a nightmare. Make sense? Oh and I could NOT resist having Vegeta saying one of his famous lines ;) well that's all for now folks. As always please please please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the wait on this chapter…every time I sat down to start, something would come up. THEN I got writer's block. It sucked because I had the chapter basically laid out, but I couldn't figure out how I wanted the dialogue to go. Then we had a friend's wedding to go to and all that jazz. It was a lot of fun, but it's nice to take a break from it all and get some writing done. I still don't have as many reviews as I would have liked but I just wanted to say thank you to those that have already reviewed in the past and to those new readers as well. You guys all rule and encourage me to keep this going!**

**Thanks also to: Buu, lurker, SasukesGirl for reviewing! I couldn't send ya'll a PM. Now on with the story!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Vegeta leaned forward to lightly press his head onto his forearm which was propped against the cool glass of the window. Outside he could see the vast void of space, swirling with intricate patterns and colors and decorated with an infinite number of stars. One more day and they would be on Planet Shikk.

After healing in the tank four days ago, Vegeta had wasted no time and resumed his training, his anger only pushing him further and further. Even Nappa and Radditz seemed surprised at the prince's sudden ferocity, each barely able to keep up with his blows when he ordered them to spar with him. It took everything Vegeta had to refrain from killing the weaklings for not providing him with enough challenge.

Vegeta gritted his teeth, the hand lightly pressed against the glass forming a fist.

_That fucking lizard…he will pay for everything…every blow…every scar he left on my goddamn body…_

For some reason he allowed his thoughts drift to the woman in the lab and the way she stared at him when he first emerged from the tank. In her bright blue eyes there was something he couldn't quite place. Something he hadn't seen in a very long time. Was it concern? For him? _Why?_

Vegeta shook his head angrily, stepping away from the glass.

_Who cares about a stupid woman?_

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

Bulma leaned her head against the white wall, letting the hot water cascade down her back. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, trying to relax. But that proved damn near impossible. Today was the day her and Merda's invention would be presented to Frieza. So much was riding on this.

She had barely got any sleep the night before and yet she felt wide awake. Her dreams had been plagued with horrific images. The site of Vegeta's battered body. The dead, lifeless corpses staring up at her with their broken necks. Flashes of her meeting the same fate, her screams echoing in the corners of her mind.

_So much for Merda letting me sleep in today…_

Bulma reached for the scented soaps, the unyielding butterflies were bouncing violently within her. She just had to stay strong. Stay focused.

Fortunately the last few days had been relatively uneventful, say for hours and hours of testing the same weapon. Setting up the dummies over and over again. Lining up the sites and carefully squeezing the trigger countless times. Categorizing every little detail and result. Making sure _everything_ was absolutely perfect.

_We did what Frieza wanted…but will it be enough?_

Bulma couldn't stop the fear and anxiety from coursing through her body. Her and her father had done similar demonstrations for countless other interested buyers and sponsors. At a very young age, Bulma had been taught not only how to build and construct new technology, but how to conduct herself and act respectfully around others. Particularily in front of potential investors. Sometimes there would be mishaps, or instances where something would malfunction. But Dr. Briefs would merely shrug it off and politely request a different time as though he had not a care in the world. Bulma supposed…he didn't really. It was _his_ company after all. Would have been hers one day…

Tears brim the corners of her eyes, memories of her life on earth, with her parents, had stirred up something painful. Bulma didn't bother to stop them as they slid down her face.

_Better to go ahead and get it out of my system. I'll be damned if I let Frieza see me like this._

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

Two hours later, Bulma sat next to Merda in the lab, both anxious and waiting to be summoned. For once, the pair was adorning only their dark blue uniforms, their white lab coats hanging uselessly in the cabinet. They had just come from breakfast, not moments before. Bulma was far too nervous to even poke at the meal that sat before her. Today the meal consisted of a thick yellow paste with a helping of what resembled bright red meatballs. Maybe if it weren't for the rancid smell that wafted from it, and the fact that Bulma was already full with feelings of dread, she may have given it a chance. Bulma placed a hand over her stomach. She could already tell that she had lost a little weight since she had been on Frieza's ship. A diet consisting of nothing but questionable and sometimes unpleasant alien food and water will do that to you.

Merda was currently bent over the table, making sure the sufficient notes were well organized. Bulma was fidgeting in the seat, unsure of what she should do. Nothing in the lab needed repairs and thanks to Merda, the lab was constantly clean and systemized. Merda briefly shot her a glance and noticed her fretful actions.

"When we go in there, just let me do all of the talking. Lord Frieza requested that you be there, but you don't have to do anything unless he commands you to."

Bulma gazed back at him and nodded.

_That's just fine with me. I'll hang in the back and keep my trap shut._

Back when she worked in her father's lab she loved being in the spotlight. The constant attention she would get when she successfully fixed one of her father's inventions or when she would demonstrate new technology in front of a crowd swelled her pride. The incredulous looks she would get because of her age yet having the recorded intelligence of a genius only fueled her. She also loved to prove people wrong. Whenever someone told her she couldn't do something, she'd make damn sure she could. This however, was a rare opportunity when she felt it would be in her best interest to lay low and not draw attention to herself.

Suddenly the door slid open and Zarbon stepped in the lab, giving them both a snide look. "I hope you two are ready. Lord Frieza doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Merda stood up quickly, carefully sweeping all of the notes into the folder and picking up the prototype. "We're ready." With that he quietly motioned for Bulma to grab the target and the pair left the lab with Zarbon. Bulma slowly felt her gut clenching tighter and tighter with each step.

_What's going to happen?_

As usual, the colorful soldiers that were in the halls leered at the young woman as she passed. She did her best to use the rather heavy target she carried to protect herself from their reaching hands, smacking them away when they would get too close. She met each of their beady eyes with a glare that could kill. The lecherous warriors merely laughed at her attempts to be intimidating.

_Ugh I can't take much more of this…maybe I could make a small weapon for myself to keep these assholes at bay…_

The trio walked in silence, Zarbon in front and her and Merda following closely behind, not even looking at each other.

_Just stand there and be quiet…just stand there and be quiet_

After what seems like an eternity they finally arrive in front of that familiar door, separated from the others. Zarbon quickly enters the code in the keypad. His fingers move too fast for her to catch the specific buttons_. _

_Like I would ever want to come here on my own free will_

With that, Zarbon took a step to the side and swept his arm in the direction of the open doorway, sarcastically ushering them inside. Bulma swallowed hard and lifted her head high as she followed Merda into the control room, her heart pounding mercilessly. What she saw inside the vast room made her instantly sick to her stomach.

There, sitting on his throne was Frieza, as usual in all of his arrogant malice. But that wasn't what disturbed Bulma the most. Sitting at his feet was a young pretty _human_ girl, chained to his throne by a metal dog collar. She couldn't have been more than sixteen. She was wearing what looked like a dark strapless purple one piece with the sides cut out, showing almost her entire midsection and a deep v cut exposing ample cleavage. Her pale arms and long legs were completely bare. Bulma was deeply unnerved to notice that the girl resembled _her_ with long straight blue hair and sad blue eyes. Frieza smirked at the pair of them, languidly petting the girl's hair.

_What. The. Fuck._

"Ah Merda…I see you've brought me something," Frieza drawled, continuing to pet the girl at his feet. His repulsive tail was stroking her exposed legs. The young girl didn't even flinch or pull away. Bulma felt her heart clench at the girl's blank expression. Her eyes were dead and hollow. Too tired to fight anymore. Bulma could vaguely hear Merda describe the ray gun to Frieza, gesturing to different points on the weapon and explaining how it worked. She couldn't take her eyes away from the poor girl, forced to her knees in front of Frieza.

_What terrible things has this poor girl been through?_

Bulma was so lost in her thought she almost missed Merda telling her to set the target up at the other end of the room. She nodded and crossed the room, passing Zarbon and Dodoria and set the target down against the far wall. She then quickly returned to her place behind Merda, trying not to draw any attention to herself. Her efforts were futile; however, as she could feel Frieza's crimson eyes trained on her.

Merda stood and took careful aim and pulled the trigger. The bright blue ray emitted from the sleek white gun and hit the target dead center. A clean smoking hole could be seen at the point of entry. From his throne, Frieza smiled wickedly.

"Excellent work. I _would_ however like to see how it fairs against a…_living_ target," he mused, red eyes flickering down to the girl at his feet. Bulma stiffened at his words.

_No…PLEASE no…._

Frieza motioned towards Zarbon and nonchalantly pointed at the chain that binded the girl to his throne. Bulma heard Merda sigh quietly in a defeated manner to her side.

_No…he CAN'T mean…_

Zarbon crossed the room and unlocked the chain from the girl's collar. All she did was blink up at him with her sad blue eyes. Either she didn't understand what was going on or she didn't care. Zarbon grabbed her roughly by the arm and hoisted her up. The girl complied without so much as a protest as he walked her to the other side of the room and stood her in front of the target. He kept a tight grip on her arm to root her to the spot. Dodoria went to her side and grasped her other arm.

_No no NO!_

Merda raised the prototype slowly and took careful aim. The girl had raised her head and looked him straight in the eye. There was no fear. No begging for her life. Nothing at all. She was already dead, a mere shell of whom she once was.

_I have to stop this!_

"Wait." Frieza said, smiling maliciously. Merda lowered his arms, looking questionably at the tyrant. Bulma joined him, her pretty face a mask of confusion. If it were possible, Frieza's demented smile widened.

"Let her do it." He stated in that cold androgonous voice, gracefully pointing to Bulma.

_What?_

Bulma took a step back, shaking her head fiercely. Merda tried to pass the prototype to her, his lavender eyes warning her to cease her defiant actions. She shoved it away roughly. Frieza raised an eyebrow at her, his smile fading only slightly.

"I believe I gave you an order. I do not like to repeat myself." He said in a quiet dangerous tone. Bulma glared back at him, standing tall. On the inside; however, her very soul was quaking.

"No."

She heard Merda let out a scoff of disdain and once again tried to force the prototype in her hands. She again, shoved it away, not immediately noticing the tyrant had arose from his throne.

"It seems your new assistant still has a lot to learn, Merda. What a pity," Frieza said, motioning to Dodoria. Bulma felt the fear take hold once again as the hulking figure of Dodoria released the slave girl and approach her, cracking his knuckles.

_This is it…I'm going to die here…_

Without another word, Dodoria quickly backhanded her with enough force to send her sprawling to the ground. Pain radiated off her jaw and she had to bite down on her tongue to stop from screaming. Shakily she got back up to her feet. Dodoria towered over her, quietly flexing his massive pink limbs. Merda shot her a glance, but then turned away from her. Frieza remained in front of his throne with a complacent look on his reptilian face.

Before she could even whimper, Dodoria delivered a swift punch to her stomach, immediately bringing Bulma down to her knees. Clutching her stomach, Bulma struggled to draw in breath, but found it impossible. Even if she WANTED to cry out in pain, which she did, she could not. It felt as though she would never breathe again.

_Fuck that hurt!_

Above her, Dodoria chuckled darkly, no doubt waiting for her to resume standing so he could inflict more pain. Bulma let her blue eyes flick over to Merda. He still had his back to her. Her gaze then shifted to the poor slave girl. The young girl still stood motionless, trapped in Zarbon's grip. Her face ,however, had changed. She was looking at Bulma with an odd mixture of confusion and anger. As precious breath finally returned to her aching lungs, Bulma was hit with a sudden realization.

_She WANTS to die._

Still clutching her stomach, Bulma shakily stood up, glaring up at Dodoria.

"Shall we continue?" Frieza asked in an eerily calm tone. Bulma turned her gaze onto the tyrant, doing her best to stand tall, despite her throbbing stomach.

"I'm not doing it." She said quietly, looking him dead in his cold red eyes. Much to her surprise, Frieza closed his eyes and sighed loudly. He quickly turned his head to Merda, who was still holding the prototype.

"Take the shot."

"No!" Bulma rushed forward, but was harshly yanked back by Dodoria. She desperately tried to break away from the pink alien's iron grip as Merda aimed the weapon towards the girl. Once again the young girl met his gaze. She turned her head a fraction to meet Bulma's gaze. For a brief moment she gave a little smile and closed her eyes. She looked so peaceful.

Merda squeezed the trigger and the young girl was put to rest instantly, a clean smoking hole where her heart used to be. Bulma felt tears brim her eyes as she watched Zarbon let the girl's body drop unceremoniously to the floor.

"Now then…" Frieza drawled as he slowly approached them, his hands clasped behind his back. "I believe that will make for an adequate weapon. Merda, get to work on the proper paperwork."

Merda nodded, "Yes Lord Frieza." The scientist quickly left with the prototype, not even sparing Bulma a passing glance. Probably for the best, since she was glaring daggers at him.

_Coward…_

Frieza stood before her and Dodoria, the latter finally releashing her from his crushing grip. Bulma stood before the tyrant, rubbing her shoulders and anticipating his next move. She felt that familiar disgust when those red eyes wandered over her once more. Frieza gestured for Zarbon and whispered in his ear, eyes never once leaving her. Bulma returned the gaze warily.

_What the hell is he planning now?_

Once Frieza was finished, Zarbon also left the room. Now it was just her, Dodoria and Frieza.

Without another word, the tyrant backhanded Bulma to the floor. A surprised yelp slipped past her unwilling lips as she collided harshly with the ground at their feet. Her body screamed in agony and she could already feel blood trickle down from a busted lip.

"Clearly you're still unaware of how things work around here. Allow me to enlighten you."

With that he brought his foot down onto her midsection, once again harshly knocking the wind out of her. Bulma didn't even have time to move before another blow was delivered onto her face, instantly breaking her nose. Bulma screamed shrilly, almost choking on the coppery taste of her own blood.

Frieza looked down at the agonized woman at his feet with sick fascination.

"I _warned_ you did I not?"

_Fuck you. GOD this hurts…_

Bulma felt his tail curl around her ankle and roughly lift her up, only to slam her back painfully into the ground. Her skull cracked harshly against the ground. Her vision blurred dangerously. She felt those talons hook into the front of her uniform and lift her torso off the ground.

"Why do you _insist_ on defying me? It will _only_ bring you pain," that cold voice whispered in her ear.

Bulma screamed in anguish when her arm was quickly seized and yanked, unmercifully dislocating it from her shoulder. Frieza shoved her back down to the ground and stood up, crimson eyes flashing with unholy glee. Bulma's sight finally began to clear up and she clutched her limp arm. Never in her life had she experienced so much pain. As much as she tried not to, she could not stop the tears from falling.

_Please…make it stop._

"Obviously this particular form of punishment is not enough. Fortunately…_Bul-ma_ was it? I happen to have something that will change your mind."

From her position on the floor, Bulma tried to ignore the agonizing pain that wracked her body as she carefully considered Frieza's words. She didn't like the way he said her name. It felt foreign and dirty. And what exactly did he mean?

She faintly heard the sound of the door sliding open and closing. Footsteps neared them. Bulma weakly turned her head towards the noise and her bright blue eyes instantly widened at the sight before her. She struggled to even find breath, gaping silently in shock until she was finally able to whisper one word.

"Dad?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Author's Notes: Ahhhhhhhh! I'm sorry to leave it at such a cliffhanger. Aw who am I kidding, no I'm not :P. I know this one is a little shorter than the others, but I REALLY wanted to end it here. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Again sorry for the wait and remember to leave lots and lots of reviews. I love yall!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes: Ok WOW it has been WAAAAY too long since I've updated this. I'm so sorry I made ya'll wait this long for an update but I sincerely hope this chapter I worth the wait. As always feel free to review or critique and I PROMISE I won't make ya'll wait that long again. *Shuffles to the corner in shame***

**Warning: dark content up ahead**

Bulma couldn't believe her eyes. Dr. Briefs was roughly shoved forward and he fell to his knees right next to her. His face bore several bruises and a busted lip, his clothes ripped and disheveled. He looked as though he hasn't slept in days with large bags beneath his weary eyes. And his skin was an unhealthy shade of yellow.

But he was _alive. _Her father was alive!

Dr. Briefs seemed to be in a state of shock , not quite believing his daughter is laying a mere foot away from him. His bright blue eyes slowly widen and glisten with tears. He reaches tentatively out to her.

"B-Bulma?"

Fighting her pain and daze, Bulma raises herself up and reaches her uninjured arm to him. Her father pulls her into a tight hug, earning a stifled scream from Bulma. Their tears simultaneously rolling down their cheeks.

Standing over them, Frieza looks on gleefully.

"Yes…it seems your father was one of the leaders of the resistance, providing their pathetic forces with weapons," he mused aloud.

Bulma pulled away a little to ask her father the question she already feared she knew the answer to.

"Mom…? Is she…?" she asked, searching his face. Her father's eyes closed in sadness and shook his head. Fighting the strangled sobs that escaped his lips.

Bulma felt as though a dagger was thrust into her heart. Even though she had prepared to never see her parents again, receiving the news of her mother's death was too much to bear.

Bulma let out a piercing scream when two hands wrenched her away from her father and force her to stand up. Her pain was unbearable and she felt her legs grow weak and threaten to collapse on her. But the hands gripped her upper arms tightly and Frieza pulled her back against him. At their feet, Dr. Brief's face contorts into anger and he lunges for them.

"You son of a bitch! Let her go!"

Zarbon quickly reacts and sends a wide kick to the side of the scientist's head. His body crumpled immediately at Bulma's feet.

"No!" Bulma yelled as she reached for her father's unmoving body. But Frieza applied the slightest bit of pressure and wracked her with agony once more.

"Now, now…what use would I have for your father's corpse?" Frieza questioned behind her. If she wasn't on the verge of passing out, Bulma's skin would be crawling at being pressed against this monster. Frieza leers and leans into her to whisper in her ear.

"I should really thank you…if it weren't for you, I never would have found another able bodied scientist. It was very fortunate that we stumbled upon your father's group. And then when the old fool was sobbing over his dead mate, he mentioned the name of his only child."

He chuckled, feeling Bulma tense up in his hands and pressed his dark lips to her ear.

"I think you can guess who. It seems _Bulma_ is not a very common name."

Bulma's eyes widened and her mouth opened in a silent gasp.

_She was the one that condemned her father to this. It was all her fault! Yes he was alive, but what kind of life is __**this?**_

"P-Please…don't hurt him," the young woman said weakly, tears falling down her face. Frieza chuckled once more.

"That, my dear, is _entirely _up to you. I will not hesitate to paint the walls with his blood if I feel you are disobedient."

Bulma let her head drop, her misery painted on her face. Glee flashed in the tyrant's scarlet eyes.

"Do we have an understanding?"

Bulma nodded weakly, her vision beginning to darken, "Yes." She winced when Frieza applied more pressure on her arms.

"Yes what?"

"Yes…Lord Frieza."

Her pain finally consumed her and she succumbed to the darkness, the sound of Frieza's merciless cackle ringing in her ears.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"Tighten your grip Nappa. I don't think he understands," Vegeta stated coldly, watching Nappa curl his fingers tighter around the Emperor's throat. His three bright eyes bulged out of his head and he gasped and sputtered, struggling to breathe. Behind him, Vegeta could hear the Shikkarian's mate and younglings whimpering in terror. Radditz stood next to them, flexing and watching them carefully, just daring them to make a move. The Saiyan prince rolled his eyes.

The timid translator was shaking, clearly unsure of what to do or say. The prince hated to rely on translators, but until the Shikkarian language was added to the Cold Empire technology, it would have to do. Vegeta turns and regards the translator impassively.

"Tell him Frieza is tired of waiting. Send two hundred of your strongest soldiers to swear allegiance. Do this and just maybe your planet will remain in one piece," he growls.

The feeble Shikkarian listened intently, sweat lining his brow as he turned and spoke to his emperor in a variety of clicks and pops. Nappa loosened his fingers from the Emperor's throat, but only slightly so that the Emperor could voice his reply. Vegeta could not help but notice that the Emperor's tone seemed less than submissive. The translator looked nervous when he turned back to Vegeta.

"He…he says the planet Shikk can offer no more soldiers. We have enemies far greater than Lord Frieza and…we will not be left defenseless."

Vegeta said nothing, his face remained calm and collected. He looked to Nappa and gave a curt nod.

The burly Saiyan quickly snapped the Emperor's arm in half, shattering the bones with a sickening crack. The high Shikkarian screamed in agony, clutching his mangled arm. His frightened family voiced their cries of mercy with frantic clicks and whimpers.

"These enemies you speak of are nothing compared to Frieza and his armies. If he sees fit, Frieza will destroy any who oppose him. Including you and your pathetic planet if you don't wise up." Vegeta states in an authoritative manner.

The Emperor glares at the Saiyan prince, uttering guttural clicks and mumblings. Even through his pain, the Shikkarian seemed to only grow more angry and stubborn. Vegeta watched with an almost bored expression. The Emperor continued to speak in an angry tone, despite holding his injured appendage. When he was finished rambling, he gestured to the translator to inform the prince of what was just spoken. His servant's eyes widened fearfully and he swallowed hard before continuing.

"He…he says that his pain will not bring you what you want. We will not give you anymore soldiers and….that you filthy monkeys have no honor to serve one such as Lord Frieza," the translator reports in a feeble voice, no doubt fearing for his life. As he should.

Vegeta takes one slow, calculated step towards the emperor. His cold, black eyes flick back to the Shikkarian's mate and her children.

"Which is your favorite child?" he asks in a detached voice. The translator's face merges into one of confusion and suspicion as he turns and asks the emperor, still mumbling in both pain and ire. The emperor's eyes glare up at Vegeta and he voices a reply. It does not take a translator to gather his response. Fast as lightning, the Saiyan prince grabs the smallest Shikkarian youngling and holds him before the emperor. The tiny child wriggles and clicks in fear as his mother screams and lunges for them. Radditz quickly subdues her, his grip latching onto both of her arms.

For the first time, the emperor's eyes widen in fear and he shakes his head desperately. Vegeta holds the child before him, precariously close to snapping the youngling's neck. The emperor says something quickly in a despairing tone. The translator turns to Vegeta, his eyes locked on the small child in his arms.

"The emperor says to please not hurt his family. He will comply with Lord Frieza's demands."

The Saiyan prince pauses a moment before sighing, dropping the child before him. The youngling cries and runs back to his weeping mother.

"It took you long enough. Frieza will expect his new soldiers to arrive within the week. He will send a ship to collect them. If even one soldier is missing, then we will be back. With more men. And less mercy." Vegeta says in a harsh tone. He turns away from the pair.

"Nappa. Radditz. We're leaving."

The other two Saiyans file in behind him as they begin to leave the grand hall.

Suddenly there was a screech of fury that cut through the air and the trio quickly lunged out of the way to avoid a large beam of energy from behind them. It crashes into the wall before them, immediately reducing it to rubble and ash. Vegeta growls , turning back to face their attacker.

The Emperor is standing much straighter now, though he still holds his shattered arm. All three of his eyes are narrowed in determination. Nappa stands up, dusting rubble off his armor.

"The bastard doesn't know when to quit," The bald Saiyan says in a gruff, annoyed voice.

"He will," Vegeta promises darkly, as they watch as the Shikkarian's third eye begins to widen and glow dangerously. Without another word, the emperor unleashes another blast that the Saiyans easily dodge. Once more it hits the opposite wall and the interior is in ruins. The translator and the emperor's family run to the nearest corner and cower in fear. Vegeta remains before him while Radditz and Nappa appear on either side of him, quickly grasping his arms. The Shikkarian emperor struggles until Nappa puts pressure on his broken bones, eliciting a scream from the once determined alien ruler. Vegeta approaches the trio, his eyes narrowed mercilessly.

"Try that again, Shikkarian."

The emperor, with effort, ceases his crying and raises his eyes to Vegeta. Seeming to understand the Saiyan prince, his lips curl into a scowl and his third eye once more begins to widen.

Without blinking, Vegeta swiftly reaches out and rips the eye out, the slimy organ slightly scalding his hand. With a look of nonchalance, he tosses away the organ, ignoring the pain and the bright orange gore now staining his hand. The emperor's screams of pain echo in the now destroyed hall. His family cries out for mercy, their desperate sounds creating a symphony of misery.

"I think he gets the point now," Radditz says scornfully as he and Nappa release the emperor's arms. The broken Shikkarian falls to his knees, the gaping hole in his head leaking a variety of fluids and gore. Vegeta says nothing, his face impassive as he looks down at the alien emperor weeping at his feet.

"Frieza's ship will arrive within the week. See to it that your soldiers board." Vegeta says callously, turning away and beginning to walk away. The other two Saiyans follow suit.

Vegeta halts, turning his head slightly to the right.

"Oh…and one more thing…"

The Saiyan prince quickly appears next to the Emperor's family, once more seizing the small child he grabbed earlier. Before any of them could react, he snapped the child's neck, letting the body fall to the ground.

**Author's Notes: Ok so I really have no excuse why it took me so long to update this other than I caught a horrible HORRIBLE case of writer's block. I had intended on making the Saiyan's time on Shikk longer but decided it wasn't necessary. And yes sorry if Vegeta is too dark in this :/ but he DID do many horrible things under Frieza's rule. Not only that but Saiyans aren't fluffy little kittens themselves...so yeah once more I'm sorry about the wait and please leave reviews or critiques! **


End file.
